Property of Fascination
by Lahote-Lover
Summary: The La Push Gang looked terrifying. They all were well over 6ft and were ripped. Sam Uley took my sweet twin brother and made him like them. Big, shirtless, and mean. Jake wouldn't even speak to me. Their gang just glared at me. Except Paul Lahote. He seems to think he owns me; that he can control me. The La Push Gang took my twin from me. Now the hot-head is after me. P/OC A/U
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned Paul…yum. All Copyrights go to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers.**

**Author's note:** _So I have an OC as the main character. She is Jake's twin. They are seniors, Bella is still 2 years older but she hasn't been turned yet. Edward never left Bella in my story but Victoria is still after her._

_**Sam & Emily – 22**_

_**Leah, Jared & Kim - 21**_

_**Bella, Brady, Paul – 20**_

_**Quil, Embry, Jake, Laura -18**_

_**Seth, Collin – 16**_

* * *

**October**

As I swept into the room I was met with a full kitchen. Jake and his new friends were all over the place. I scoffed and turned to leave. They few that acknowledged my entrance gave me dirty looks.

I didn't care about their looks; it was Jake's glare that stung. My own twin looked at me like I was dirt on his shoes.

I scurried quickly to my room next to the kitchen. I let tears slide down my face quietly as I started getting dressed. I grabbed my car keys and was ready to go.

I glanced in the mirror noting all the similarities Jake and I shared as twins. We had the same slender figure, well did, Jake is just huge now. We had the same bone structure and full lips.

Jake's hair was a dark brown while mine was a light brown. He had brown eyes and I had piercing blue eyes from some pigment thingy.

I went and told dad that I was going to Bella's. I knew she would be with Edward but dad didn't need to know that.

"Have fun, and be safe. Love you Laura." He said with a warm smile.

"Love you too Dad I'll check in."I assured, kissing his cheek.

_I need my wallet, where is my wallet? Damn it…kitchen._

I walked briskly to the kitchen. There was almost no room to move into the room.

"Excuse me," I meekly squeaked trying to get through Embry and Quil.

The room became dead silent as I entered the lion's den. I looked quickly around for my wallet.

Sam cleared his throat, "Hello Laura."

_Did he just speak to me?_ "Uh-Hi, Sam."

Sam gave me a small smile and they all returned to their own conversations. I spotted my wallet on the counter next to one of the boys.

I quickly walked to grab it. The boy next to it stopped talking abruptly and stiffened when I reached between him and his friend to grab my wallet. There was a low growling noise as I turned to leave.

"Where you going?" the guy practically snapped at me as he grabbed my wrist and turned me..

My eyes widened looking at him. He had ink black hair and deep cobalt colored eyes. He had the perfect face; even though he looked livid. The boy was gorgeous. Angry, but gorgeous.

"I-I. Uh-That's none of your business. I don't even know you." I stuttered slightly before snapping.

The boy seemed to be angrier at how I spoke to him, "I said, where are you going?" He all but growled. His grip became painful on my wrist.

"My friend's house, let go you're hurting me." I breathed quickly wanting to get away from this guy.

"Paul!" Jake snapped, "Let go of my fucking sister."

Paul gave Jake the most terrifying glare as his lips curled back over his teeth like he was going to rip out Jake's throat. He released me while still staring at Jake.

"Nice to meet you, Laura." Paul said looking at me with a smirk.

I quickly left having been scared by the guy. I hopped into my jeep and called Bella.

"Hey, Laura! What's up?" Bella's voice sang through the phone.

"Hi, Bella. I wanted to know what you were up to. Jake and his gang are over and I don't like being here at the same time as them." I sighed hoping she could hang.

"I'm with Edward at his place," She paused as I heard Edward speak, "He said you could come over though. You could meet everyone then!" She chirped happily.

"Sure, address?" I asked smiling.

The drive there was quick and meeting the family was great. I had all their numbers and I was pretty sure that Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were going to be good friends of mine. The night was fun with the Cullens and I was driving slowly hoping to put off going home and seeing Jake and his friends.

As I pulled into my driveway the gang of Jake's were just leaving. That Paul guy and Sam were talking to each other angrily but quietly. I hopped out of my truck and was met with Paul giving me a deadly stare. They all seemed to be shaking as I passed.

"Where the fuck were you?" Jake seethed.

I frowned at my once best friend, "I told your Paul friend earlier I was going out with a friend. I hung with Bella."

Jake seemed ready to hit me. I made my way inside quickly to get away from the guys.

* * *

**November**

Paul Lahote. He sure was a piece of work. He was a hot-headed guy. He was 2 years older than me but he treated me like I was 10. He was always acting like he owned me.

He would be snarling through his teeth like a fucking animal if any of the gang of his went near me. Jake couldn't even get near me without Paul snapping something at him.

I had a date once even and Paul effectively made the guy want to run from me.

He won't be nice to me though. He was completely rude and cruel. He made comments on my body and snapped if I didn't do as he said. I swear I have a permanent bruise on my wrist from him gripping it so tightly. Jake would get mad at him the first several times but soon Paul made it very clear they weren't to interfere with his weird ass control issues with me.

* * *

**January**

Dad almost found out about me being friends with the Cullen's. Jake threw a fit hearing I have hung with them before with Bella. Dad and Jake actually believe the old myths.

Paul hasn't let up on this weird possessive attitude. He stopped grabbing me painfully but he still demands I do as he says. He scares me a bit but Dad has never stopped the weird behavior. No one defies him when it comes to me anymore. They avoid pissing him off. He gets to try and control me without opposition. He wants me to be his little slave or something.

_As if. Asshole. _I scoffed to myself.

I talked to Bella about it last week and she gave me a weird look and asked if we were talking about the same Paul she slapped the other week.

It was funny when she told me she hit him only for him to throw a tantrum like a 2 year old. He really is a weird kid. He is incredibly good-looking. And if he wasn't such an ass I'd be flirting with him for sure.

* * *

**March**

6 months. It has been 6 months with Jake being in this stupid gang.

He won't hang with me or talk to me. But he will try to order me around and decide how I live.

Paul has been as weird as ever. He still acts like he owns me. Slowly he has been acting more kind towards me but still not very nice. He is hotter than anyone I have met, but he is a total dick.

Bella and I have become very close. I hang with her quiet frequently, much to Paul's distaste. The Cullen family has also become very close with me. Rose and Emmett are two of my closest friends. The closest off the reservation.

I miss my brother. School has been weird with him in all my classes, but never really showing up or speaking to me. Paul is at the house constantly, but won't be nice to me. He acts like he owns me but refuses to be nice.

"What else could go wrong?" I sighed as I sank onto my bed closing my eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Review and comment. Tell me what you think so far. I will have several chapters written in advance so I could post every view days as long as I receive reviews and encouragement. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned Paul…yum. All Copyrights go to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers.**

* * *

**April**

"Don't fucking talk to me you prick." I seethed at Jacob.

"Come one Laura, please? I'm sorry!" Jacob said frowning at me; his eyes brimming with tears.

"You don't fucking have the right to talk to me like that. I'm not just older then you, but you dumped your own sister for Sam _fucking_ Uley. Buzz off." I shouted grabbing my car keys and walking out the door. Jake was following on me heels.

"You and I use to be so close! What happened to us?!" He pleaded grabbing my arm to halt my movement.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched "You did this! You stopped talking to me when you joined their damn cult! Don't talk to me like I did something wrong!" I ripped my arm away from him.

"Laura you're only 5 minutes older! We're twins…please I don't want to lose this." He asked holding out his matching necklace we got as kids.

"You lost _this_ when you went with that stupid cult." I spoke softly hopping into my car and peeling out of the driveway.

I called Rose while at a red light. I told her I was on my way over. She was pretty excited to hear I was coming till I asked her to try and not to let Emmett hug me too long.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Jake…" I sighed.

My twin brother was my bestfriend. He was always scared of Sam and his gang, but he joined them about 7 months ago. I have avoided his group of 'friends' like they had the plague. Well, except Paul who seemed to always be at the house.

Today Jake decided to **tell** me that I was going to Emily and Sam's this weekend.

"Don't want to cry?" She asked sadly.

"Nope." I sighed quietly.

The drive was quiet and quick. Soon I pulled into the long driveway that led through the beautiful forest to the Cullen's Mansion.

"Laurbug!" Emmett boomed bounding off the porch and to my car in 3 easy strides.

"Guess I'm still getting a bear hug." I chuckled to myself. "EmmyBear!" I smiled.

He picked me up swinging me around in his signature bone crushing hug.

"I missed you bug! Where you been!" He yelped happily with a wide grin.

"I missed you too bear! Dad almost found out about me knowing and hanging with you guys. Got pretty suspicious. He actually believes our stupid myths." I sighed as Emmett led me slid out of the hug.

Emmett stiffened slightly at the mention of my dad. They all were afraid of him I think. Emmett recovered quickly and led me into the house. Rose mouthed 'sorry' to me while smiling.

"Hey Eddie, where's Bella at today?" I asked as I passed Edward. He smiled brightly at the mention of his girl.

"She's upstairs napping. She had a long day moving her bedroom around at Charlie's." He said with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes.

"Laurie!" Bella gasped sleepily. Bella was awesome. She led my brother on a bit but she was still my friend.

"Hi, Belly!" I squeeked smiling at her.

"How's Jake? He hasn't really talked to me lately." She breathed with a sad glint in her eye.

"I'm not sure honestly. He stopped talking to me when he joined Uley's gang. He even started telling me what to do when he won't even hang or talk to me." I whispered holding back tears; absentmindedly fidgeting with the necklace we both have.

They were simple oval pendants with beads on the sides. Mine said 'Big Sis' while his was 'Lil' Bro'. We found them and never stopped wearing them. He wears his like a dog tag though. The chain could fit a bear's neck practically.

"He still won't speak to you?" She exhaled with a heartbroken look flashing across her face.

"Yeah, I know right? He practically glared at me the first few weeks." I whispered to her trying my best to keep the tears of betrayal at bay.

She just turned into Edward needing comfort.

Emmett came and threw me over his shoulder. And began waltzing towards the backyard.

"What are you doing?" I yelled while laughing.

"I wanna wrestle!" Emmett boomed.

"What?! That's not fair I'm 5'7 you're like 7ft!" I yelled clawing at his back to get down.

"I'll go easy on you!" He laughed jogging lightly through his house to the back door.

"Don't break her Em!" Esme and Rose yelled after him. Jasper and Alice were on the back porch staring at me like this happened every day.

Emmett and I play wrestled for some time. He let me win a few but most of the time I just landed in the mud. It soon became us throwing mud at each other and laughing.

"Thanks Emmybear. I needed that!" I beamed up at him.

"My pleasure Laurbug. You're the only one that will wrestle with me." He smiled back.

"Seriously? I'm like tiny! Eddie and Jazz have to have a better chance than me!" I laughed.

"Sorry about your clothes though, Alice has something for you really you don't have to go home like that." He said sheepishly looking at my mud coated jeans and t-shirt.

"Nah, show my brother I can have fun without him." I said getting into my jeep. Emmett always liked my jeep. He was proud to have a similar car to me. His was much, much larger though.

"Bye guys!" I yelled pulling out. The drive home was nice; the radio was on the country station. It was a beautiful night. The stars were brilliant lights against the endless pan of black. The full moon shined brightly with the stars sharing the dark sky.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Jacob hollered at me as I closed the front door.

"Wrestled in the mud with a friend for you information. Why, what the fuck do you care?" I snapped glaring at him.

"Laura, you're not the biggest person you could have gotten hurt!" He seethed at me, but with concern and worry in his eyes.

"Well you can see I'm fine. So fuck off." I spat stalking past him into my room.

My room wasn't big but it wasn't small. My walls were a blue grey color. I had wood floors and a multicolored area rug. My bedding was black and grey plaid. My room was full of grey, blues, and browns. I had wolves all over the place too. They always were my favorite animal.

I stripped off the muddy clothes and placed them in the hamper in my closet and grabbed pajamas and headed for the shower.

* * *

After my shower I dressed and decided I wanted food. It was warming so I was just put on a tank with softie shorts. I was able to hear voices in the kitchen. My room shared a wall with it.

_Ugh. I hear Sam. Just perfect. _I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen looking for food.

"Hello, Laura." Sam said trying to be friendly.

"Samuel." I said not looking up from the freezer.

I have been best friends with Leah since we were little. I didn't plan on being nice to him after the break-up and now I really didn't want to be remotely nice after he took Jake from me.

I heard a chuckle behind me. Jared was probably here. He thought it was funny that I spoke rudely to Sam.

Paul was here too most likely. He was always here ordering me around.

There was a smack noise and an 'ow' from Jared, "Don't be fucking looking at her like that." Paul snarled.

I grabbed the ice cream and made myself a bowl. Paul came up behind me.

I exhaled and prepared myself for the personal bubble invasion and scolding for something I did wrong in his eyes.

"You shouldn't wear something so revealing while bending over Laura." Paul spat stepping to close to me.

I looked up at him and for once I didn't feel like being silent like I normally did, "Fuck off. I'll wear what I want. You don't have control of me." I snapped.

Paul's eyes darkened angrily. He didn't say anything as he placed his hands on either side of my hips on the counter.

I tried to shuffle back some as his smell and heat enveloped me in a mind-numbing haze.

If he got too close to me I couldn't think straight. He figured that out last month and has used it against me whenever I choose to tell him off.

"What did I say?" He purred in my ear. His lips brushed the shell of my ear as he exhaled.

My heart sped up to a fast pace and my breath caught in my throat. "I'm sorry. I'll wear sweats next time." I whispered almost inaudibly.

I don't understand why he affected me the way he did. The first few months I just told him off. Slowly though, I began just doing what he said.

Paul smirked, "Good girl."

Jake just glared at Paul as he gave me back the ability to think and function. Some part of me really, really liked Paul. Another part of me was just hateful toward him.

He had his rare occasions when he was so protective of me it was cute. If I was upset I didn't even have time to let tears fall because he was wiping them away. He knew I liked his real smile so I got it a lot when I was sick or did something he liked.

I scampered back to my room and ate my ice cream. I pulled on sweats before going to put the bowl in the sink.

I could hear Jake whispering and Paul responding with vague answers. I could hear through the walls since I shared a wall with the kitchen.

Jake looked up from his quiet argument with Paul as I walked in.

Paul smiled a breathtaking smile looking at me. Whenever I did as he asked, he rewarded me with a real smile.

Jake looked livid, "Of course she'd fucking listen to you!" He stormed out of the room glaring at me.

_If looks could kill._

Paul glared at his back for the look Jake gave me. As he normally did, Paul stood up kissed my forehead and left without speaking a word.

The kindness is what gets me. He is an asshole. But he still shows compassion in little ways every day. I can't tell if I'm his object or his crush.

I went to sleep wondering what to do with Paul. He confused me a lot with the little signs of compassion while still trying to control me.

* * *

"Laura? Honey, wake up. We got to go to Charlie's soon." Dad said from my door way.

"5 more minutes." I grumbled into my pillows.

"Come one baby, you promised to help Bella cook for us old men. I'll get Jake to come wake you up!" He told me trying to sound serious.

"Okay, okay I'm up." I mumbled, sleep thick in my voice.

I put on some mascara and eyeliner. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and paired it with a grey striped v-neck shirt from **Wet Seal**. I grabbed my ankle boots and snagged my phone and keys before leaving.

As we pulled up to the Swan's house I noticed Edward's car. Dad started mumbling to himself angrily. Edward was leaving as we were walking up the steps.

"Hi, Edward." I smiling despite my dad's death glare.

"Hello, Laura. Nice to see you." Edward laughed slipping by us. "Bye."

"Bye, Edward." I shouted back walking into the Swan's home.

"Why did you talk to him?" My dad whispered to me angrily.

"I have met him a few times. I hang out with Bella a lot if you recall." I explained ignoring the angry look on my dad's face.

Bella and I cooked for the old men; Harry Clearwater, Charlie Swan, and my dad. They watched their football while Bella and I talked in her room.

It was a good night hanging with her. We talked about the Cullens, College, Jake, Paul, school, and our dads. It was about time to go when Emmett texted me.

_I'm sorry about your pants:] We'll just have to have Alice take you shopping. –Emmett_

_Lol anything but that! ;D I'd like to hang with pixie soon alone. I miss her! –Laura_

_We all miss you come down more often! Jazz wants to wrestle next time too! –Emmett_

_Haha I'd so die.;] gotta drive home though, ttyl Bear 3. –Laura_

_Drive safe Bug, bye! 3-Emmett_

Dad lectured me about the hanging with any of the Cullen family kids and then reminded me about the stupid party I had to attend at Emily and Sam's place this weekend.

"Why do I have to go? I don't know Emily or like Sam. Jake is going isn't that enough?" I whined.

"Laura, you are going Saturday and that is final. You will be friendly and acted excited too." Dad snapped with authority ringing in his voice.

I grumbled to myself the rest of the way.

Once inside I went straight to my room and slammed the door to make sure dad knew how angry I was.

"Someone's PMSing." I heard Sam snicker. "Oh shit…" he said to himself realizing I could hear.

I flew out of my room and grabbed the cast iron pan sitting on the stove and whacked Sam straight in the gut. The air rushed out of his lungs as he doubled over.

"Fuck you Uley." I spat dropping the pan so it hit his skull before the floor.

"Laura!" Jake yelled grabbing my arm ripping me back away from his precious Sam.

Paul's vicious snarls filled the room like they normally did when someone touched me, "Don't fucking touch her like that Jake."

I was in no mood to deal with his arrogant fuck of a being. I grabbed the necklace around my neck, yanked it off breaking the chain and threw it at his chest.

"That's right Jake, defend your little cult leader. You are nothing to me anymore." I screamed at the top of my lungs. My voice laced heavily with pure hatred and venom.

Jake looked heartbroken and let go of my arm, tears forming in his eyes as I turned and left.

I could hear Paul beginning to chew Jake out for upsetting me as I made my way to my room.

I locked my door turned on my radio loud enough that Sam and Jake couldn't hear and started crying my eyes out. I lost my mother to a drunk driver, my older sisters to college, and now my twin brother to Sam Uley.

* * *

I woke up with a head ache. I checked my phone. _3:45am. Lovely_. I thought pulling myself out of bed. I sluggishly moved to leave my dark sanctuary.

"I want ice cream." I mumbled to myself. I shuffled to the kitchen and went to the freezer looking for the ice cream.

_What the hell? Most of its gone! _I thought angrily looking at the almost empty carton. I went to check for the mint ice cream but it wasn't there.

_Jake._

I stumbled over to Jake's room and cracked the door open. The carton was stilling next to his bed. Jake was curled up on his bed. He somehow fit his 6'8 frame on his bed. In his hand he had my broken necklace tightly in his fist like he would die letting it go. I frowned and grabbed the ice cream. Jake had been crying you could tell his eyes were swollen and he had obvious tear streaks down his cheek, a frown firmly on his face.

I ate the ice cream out of the carton on my back porch. I was looking at the stars. I heard the back door open and Jake sit down next to me.

"Laura, I love you. You have been the closest person to me since we were little. I wish I could tell you why I had to stop talking to you but I can't. It isn't my place. Please don't hate me. Please take the necklace. That broke my heart Laurie." Jake said with tears evident in his voice.

Jake only called me Laurie as a kid or when he was scared. He never called me it anymore. I continued eating the ice cream trying to not cry.

"I don't understand Jake. You can talk to Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Sam, Emily, Kim, Leah. Why can't you be friends with your own sister? You're twin for fucks sake! You broke my heart when you glared at me instead of talked and avoided me to hang with Uley." I whispered, traitorous tears slipping silently down my cheeks.

Jake was silent but then pulled me into his lap and hugged me as tight as he could while crying on my shoulder. I gave in and wrapped my arms around my twin brother's neck and cried with him. I missed my brother. I missed my best friend. We use to be attached at the hip.

"I hope we can fix this Laurie, I miss you so much." He sobbed holding me tighter.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Review and comment. Tell me what you think so far. I will have several chapters written in advance so I could post every view days as long as I receive reviews and encouragement. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned Paul…yum. All Copyrights go to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers.**

* * *

Jake and I had cried on each other till there was a very near howl. Jake stiffened while still crying. The howl sounded angry. It was so loud I covered my ears with my hands.

_That wolf sounds pretty pissed. Sounds like Paul when he throws a fit really. _I thought to myself.

Jake and I still had silent tears running down our faces as Sam Uley of all people came jogging into our back yard. He was looking at Jake funny and his face held sympathy looking at me. I shot back a glare that would have caused him to burst into flames. Sam frowned and looked away.

"Right. You're stupid cult leader needs you in the middle of the night. Go have your fucking orgy with your '_brothers_' you so love." I sneered standing up and stalking about into the house.

Jake looked absolutely devastated when I glanced out my window. He was staring at his lap where I had been sitting. His gaze slowly lifter to Sam. The utter heartbreak melted away to pure hatred.

"I almost had her back. I almost got her to forgive me. I almost got my bestfriend back!" He said to Sam loud enough for me to hear. His face showed pure angry but his voice held desperation and hints of acid. "I almost got her to accept me back after **YOU** made me push her away. And **YOU** reminded her how angry she was and how much she hates me! Fuck off! Whatever it is, just leave." Jake spat walking into the house leaving Sam standing there confused.

I heard Jake pause at my door, "I love you, Laurie…Night." He whispered with a strangled sob at the end. I listened till he was back in his room before I started crying again. I missed my brother so much. But I couldn't forgive him for months of ignoring me.

* * *

I woke up with the worst headache from all the crying. I turned over hit something warm with my hand. I opened my eyes to see the back of one of the guy's heads.

I screamed scrambling backwards till I fell out of bed. The guy leapt up screaming too. He looked around before turning and looking at me with a panicked expression.

"JAKE!? What the fuck!? Why are you in my room!" I yelped at him as dad rolled into the door way rubbing sleep off his eyes.

"What's going on?" Dad grumbled.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you Laura, I had a nightmare ab-about you dying. I couldn't fall asleep s-so I came and sat against your bed. I-I fell asleep I guess. I'm sorry." Jake stuttered.

Dad rolled towards the kitchen grumbling about 'weird ass kids' leaving Jacob and I alone.

"Jake get out." I spoke quietly looking down to avoid eye contact. Jake sighed and left without a word.

I got my stuff and went to shower. After my hair dried and my light make up was done I went to get dressed. In my room I could hear the stupid gang in the kitchen.

I was going shopping with Alice today so I put on a black matte belted mini skirt with a turquoise low cut top. I put on my black ankle boot and walked to get breakfast.

"Morning Laur" Jake said without turning around. I heard the guys stop eating as I picked up waffles from the freezer.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" I heard Jake ask confused.

The guys tried to form coherent words but nothing came out. I moved around making my food when Paul spun me around.

Paul was looking at my outfit angrily.

"What the hell are you wearing!?" He spat at me, backing me into the fridge.

"A skirt and blue top with boots. Why?" I asked playing innocent.

"Are you trying to make every male within a mile come drooling at your feet? This is too damn revealing!" He hissed.

"I don't think that's a good thing to wear when you're the Chief's daughter Laura. You need to change. You're supposed to be a role model." I heard Sam say.

Paul turned his angry gaze to Sam. Paul never allowed the gang to speak to me out of turn. I don't know what Paul does to them but none of them made the mistake of being rude to me. Paul was apparently exempt from that rule.

"Excuse me?" I asked with venom dripping with the words before Paul could snap at him.

Paul looked at Sam like he just tried to hit me.

_Paul and his possessiveness._

"I said, you are supposed to be a role model. Dress like one. You look like a sl-" Jake didn't let him finish the sentence. Jake cracked him straight across the jaw.

"Don't you dare call my sister that." Jake hissed at him shaking.

Paul looked purely murderous.

"I can change if I wanted to. You though, are stuck with the creepy drug addict reputation." I spoke sweetly to him..

I grabbed my waffles and handed them to Seth.

Paul was glaring daggers at me. I waited till I was about to shut the front door before turning back.

"Also, I dress like this so Alice Cullen doesn't play Barbie with me." I said smiling. I heard them start yelling and I could hear the scramble to follow.

"Bye boys!" I waved as I pulled out of the drive way. They were all yelling at me. Paul and Jake's voice carried the most. Seth was quietly eating the waffles I handed him.

* * *

"I am so happy you agreed to shop with me! Bella doesn't like shopping and makes it a chore." Alice squealed as we walked into the next store.

"Well Emmett ruined a pair of jeans and I haven't gotten to spend alone time with you since I met you!" I laughed throwing an arm around her tiny shoulders.

"Oh you were so upset when I met you! I felt so bad. I still wish I could deck that Paul boy." Alice reminisced with her little fists shaking in the air.

"I love you. You helped the crying native girl for no reason!" I smiled mock wiping tears from my eyes.

"Hey, you're my best friend now so who cares!" She happily chirped looping her arm in mine.

We went from store to store buying clothes deemed Alice worthy. We reached the shoe store when Alice got tense. I gave her a quizzical look but she just frowned.

"You're brother doesn't trust you." She whispered so low in my ear I almost didn't hear it.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"That man over there. He is watching you." She whispered low nodding towards the mens' shoes.

I glanced quickly to see Jared sitting behind a newspaper like it could hide his huge form. I saw red. I marched right up to him and ripped the newspaper down.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I seethed. Jared looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I…um…well…I just…errr….shopping?" Jared stuttered with a nervous laugh at the end.

"If you don't get the hell back to the res. I will tell Kim you're stalking me!" I seethed

Jared looked shocked, scared, and then…pissed. "Why the hell would she believe you? I didn't do anything so it's just lying. I'll tell Jake you made out with one of those parasites!" Jared sneered standing up shaking.

_What the fuck is his problem? _

"Get lost. Stop following me. And believe me. Jake isn't going to be walking when I get done with him. And go ahead and tell him about the Cullen's think I give two shits?" I angrily poked his chest.

"I'll tell your dad." Jared said calmly still shaking though.

I froze. Dad would ground me indefinitely if he knew I was friends with the Cullen's. He believed the tribal legends. "Get lost. And tell Jake to go fuck himself and to throw out the necklace. I don't want or need it." I seethed and stalked back to Alice.

"Let's get really, really cute shoes. I need a distraction." I stated dragging Alice away from Jared.

* * *

I lugged all the bags I had into the house avoiding Jake's angry glare. I dropped everything on my bed and began organizing. Jake stood in my door way still glaring at me.

"Laura." Jake said in a demanding tone.

"Fuck off you asshole. Make one of your stupid 'brothers' follow me again and I'm going to start telling dad you're friends are stalking me." I said trying to concentrate on the clothes I was putting away.

Jake stared coldly at me. "They are bad Laurie. Yo-"

"Don't call me Laurie. You no longer have the right. My twin would trust my judgment and decision. You are not him. Get out." I said walking over and closing the door in his face.

I leaned against the door and listened to him go to his room and slam the doors. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Where did my bestfriend go…" I said to myself. I heard Jake start throwing shit around his room right after I spoke.

I put the rest of the clothes away and changed into yoga pants and a tank top. I silently walked to the kitchen to get food. I ignored the angry stares of Jake's cult.

_They didn't like being threatened apparently. _

Paul was looking at me with an odd expression. I couldn't tell what the emotion was.

I could tell the gang of monster sized natives were angry. They all looked livid; bar Paul.

"Laura you can't threaten people," Sam spoke first

I had decided to play it like there wasn't anyone with me. I ignored them completely.

"No comment?" He spat angrily.

"Laura, answer Sam." Collin said quietly.

I began to hum to myself as I made toast. I could feel the heated glares in my back.

"I think she is ignoring us." Collin whispered to someone.

"You fucking threaten me then ignore us? What too scared now? Pussy." Jared spat.

I grit my teeth together to avoid saying anything. I wasn't going to give in.

"Laura?" Seth said sweetly.

I wanted to answer to little Seth but he was part of them now. So I ignored him too.

"Yo, sex on legs. We're talking to you." Quil tried.

"Watch it." Paul snarled.

"Are you okay Laur?" I heard Leah ask. She was my best friend. She was part of the gang still though.

I exhaled slowly and ignored her too.

I heard Jake begin to move around in his room. You could hear his heavy footsteps.

"Damn it Laura. We are fucking talking to you!" Jared seethed.

"She isn't going to respond guys. She even ignored me…" Leah whispered sounding kind of broken. I bit my lip and continued getting my food ready.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE LISTEN AND ANSWER TO ME!" Sam commanded loudly.

I hadn't heard him move but I was suddenly facing him pressed against the wall. He had my shoulders up so I was level with him. My feet weren't on the ground.

I stared wide-eyed at him. I had my own notions that Sam was the one that hurt Emily. So he physically scared the shit out of me.

"Wouldn't want to harm me like you did Emily, would you? Put me down." I whispered to him with unusual confidence.

Absolute horror crossed his face as he looked at me up and down realizing he was holding me roughly against the wall a few feet off the ground.

Paul had stood looking ready to kill him till I spoke. They all gaped at me like I just turned into a wolf from our dumb legends.

Sam dropped me and stumbled back shaking his head.

My usual kind soul crept back and I felt bad for saying that to him. I was told he was with Emily when they got attacked by the bear. But part of me couldn't get past the guilt on his face when someone said something about it.

Sam flew out of the back door looking like he was about to burst.

I went back to my toast but my hand was shaking terribly. Sam had honestly scared the crap out of me.

"Laura. That was a terrible thing to say to Sam. He feels terrible for not being able to protect her. He was there when she was attacked." Seth whispered distraught.

I couldn't bring myself to answer. I was still shaking from Sam touching me while yelling. I could feel the heat of Paul's body as he came up behind me. I turned towards him wanting to avoid him hurting my wrist ignoring me.

When I looked up at him though, his eyes were staring at my shaking hands. He grabbed my hands stilling them in his grasp.

"Are you okay?" Paul muttered to me looking me in the eyes.

I liked Paul when he was nice to me. When he chose to be nice he was like the perfect guy.

"I-I think so." I whispered as Paul pulled me into a tight comforting hug. Showing me an emotion that didn't scream ownership over me.

"I wouldn't have let him hurt you." Paul mumbled into my hair as he comforted me.

_I like this Paul._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Review and comment. Tell me what you think so far. I will have several chapters written in advance so I could post every view days as long as I receive reviews and encouragement._


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned Paul…yum. All Copyrights go to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers.**

_**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry I didn't update Saturday! My parents took my laptop away for the weekend!_ _But here is two new chapters to make up for it; I hope you like!_**  
**

* * *

"She said what to him!?" My dad yelled in his deep voice.

"Yeah, he pinned her against the wall yelling at her and that was all she had to say. I'm surprised Paul didn't eat him for touching 'his Laura'." Jake scoffed.

I rolled over rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and exhaled heavily. Dad was pissed I disrespected his golden-tribesman.

"I'm gonna go…" I heard Embry mumble to Jake. The backdoor closed shortly after.

"Laura Martha Black get out here now!" Dad boomed.

I slinked into the living room cautiously. His face was red with fury while Jacob paced. He looked at me and pain flashed across his features before he ran out the door.

"Why? When did your mother and I EVER teach you it was okay to say something so horrible to someone?! I don't care if you hate Sam's guts! You should never say something so cruel to him! You know he feels responsible for her scars. He couldn't have done a damn thing about an 11 ft bear attacking them!" Dad spat at me.

"I… well…he…uh…" I stuttered trying to figure out what to say to my dad.

"I don't even care that he was yelling at you. You never say something so horrible. He is even in the council for spirits' sake!" Dad seethed.

"He was holding me against the wall 3 feet above the ground dad!" I yelped defensively.

"I don't care. You are perfectly fine. You're not hurt or anything. No one in the room, not even Jake stopped whatever he did. He obviously wasn't that out of line." Dad glared at me.

"He yelled at me for ignoring him! He was trying to lecture me like he knew anything and he didn't so I just didn't respond!" I yelled.

I was hurt that dad didn't even care about my side of the story.

Dad took a deep breath before responding with his eerie, calm voice. "You will apologize to Sam tomorrow at the party. You will be on your absolute best behavior too. You will socialize and be friendly. Got it?" Dad looked up at me anger in his eyes.

"Yes dad." I grumbled as calmly and respectful as I could muster.

I shuffled back to my room and got ready for the day. I had errands to run for the week since it was Friday. Jake and his gang ate enough for the whole rez.

"Going shopping for food." I said to my dad as I passed with keys in hand.

"Drive safe sweetie." Dad said never looking away from the game.

Upon opening the door Charlie Swan had just pulled up.

"Oh, hey Laur. How are you this morning?" Charlie asked with a smile.

I grunted in response. I had no happiness in me to smile let alone answer Charlie.

"Okay…" I heard him whisper to himself.

* * *

I drove down to the Reservation's store but saw Jared and Paul outside the store so I kept driving.

_Forks it is I guess._

The store was large and smelled funny compared to the rez store. It held more variety though. The boys would eat anything but I preferred different food every once in awhile.

I got food for the regular meals, lasagna, stir fry, steak. I got some soups, more bread, fruit. I bought my own ice cream.

I held up Jake's favorite. I reached for my necklace thinking of Jake only to remember I broke it and threw it at him.

I sighed and put the ice cream back and kept walking. I got dad's favorites and got snack food for an army.

"Hey, your Laura right? Bella's friend?" a voice behind me called. I turned around to see an athletic guy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was standing with an Asian kid, longer black hair and glasses.

"Um…yeah. Do I know you?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"We met once or twice at First Beach. I'm Mike, this is Eric." The blonde said.

"Oh I kinda of remember you guys." I said with a polite smile.

Blondie had made one brunette very angry chasing Bella like a love sick dog till he saw me with Jake, Quil, and Embry. Followed me around then until Quil just about decked him. Jake was too engrossed in Bella.

"So what brings you to the Forks store?" Eric asked shyly.

"This store is larger. The boys eat enough for an army so I gotta cook a lot of food for the giants." I explained with a nonchalant wave of my hand.

"The boys?" Mike asked with a quick glance at my chest.

_Like I wouldn't notice that; creep._

"Yeah, you know most of them. Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Sam, Collin, and Paul; the whole group eats at Jake and I's pretty frequently. They all need the calories really; I mean they are so big I'm surprised they don't eat more!" I exaggerated with a huff hoping to deter them.

"How big are they?" Eric asked inching closer to me.

"Um, I think Paul is like 6'7, yeah about 6'7. I think Jake is about 6'10. Seth and Collin are only 6'4 at the smallest." I answered hoping they would get the point to back off.

Their eyes went wide, "6'4 and they're the smallest" Eric asked with a scared tone.

"Yeah right. No way they are that big?" Mike said sounding annoyed taking a step toward me; pressing me against the shelves.

"Um-" I stuttered out uncomfortable with Mike touching me.

"Oh really now?" Paul's deep voice boomed, "I think I'm a pretty big guy. I'm not even done growing."

Jared and Paul sauntered over to me.

Jared had a smirk but Paul looked like his regular murderous self when it involved me.

Mike still had himself flush against me. I heard him audibly swallow.

Rage contorted his face to look livid and dangerous, "Get the fuck off my girl before I snap your toothpick of a neck."

_There's the possessive ass I know._

Mike's face paled as he jumped back from me, "I-I didn't know she was taken. Sorry man."

Paul's huge arm snaked around and roughly pulled me against his side, "Scram."

Mike and Eric scurried away glancing back only once.

"What are you doing here? What's wrong with the Rez store?" Paul calmly hissed through his teeth. He was visibly trying to not yell at me in public.

"Better variety. I actually taste my food thank you," I snapped narrowing my eyes.

Paul frowned at my angry response towards him. He didn't like me getting snippy with him but he was allowed to be the biggest ass to me constantly.

I shopped with them trailing behind me. Paul and Jared questioned everything I bought.

Finally getting to check-out with the food, Paul glared at the cashier.

The cashier was a cute guy who looked like he belonged on the reservation. Messy, dark brown hair hung in his eyes that were a brilliant blue. He had a perfect smile and looked pretty toned.

I shot Paul a glare knowing he would go possessive if this guy flirted with me.

Paul reached to grab me as I glared.

"I get my brother makes you guys follow me around but want to not touch me? Thanks." I snapped at them. I turned and smiled sweetly at the cute guy, "Sorry, my little brother's friends are a little territorial." I laughed softly.

"Yeah, I have a few relatives on the rez. Seem to act the same those big guys!" He laughed with me, eying Paul nervously.

I turned to Jared and Paul, "Scram." I said coping Paul's command.

They narrowed their eyes and me but wouldn't budge.

"I'm Andrew by the way." He smiled.

Paul inched closer to me. Jared tried to suppress that stupid animal growl they all do.

"Laura. So, who you related to on the Reservation?" I asked as he slipped me the receipt. I glanced down as he put food in the bags. His number was in the receipt.

_Score!_

I wrote my signature on the other receipt thingy with my number and handed it back smiling.

"Sam Uley? You know him?" He said smiling at me while bagging.

_Ah, damn it._

"Yeah, I know Sam. You guys cousins?" I asked.

"Distant. Our dad's are cousins. Same last name though." He said smiling brightly at me, "Who you related to down there?" He asked.

"Well, I'm a Black, so a few of the families really." I laughed softly placing my bags back in the cart.

"Ah, Billy's youngest girl I guess?" He smiled.

"Yeah you know my dad?" I asked twirling my hair in my fingers.

"Taught me Quileute as a kid actually." He smiled smugly.

"Really now?" I said smiling.

Paul began coughing on purpose. I turned to glare at him as Jared smirked at me.

"We need to get back Laur, you know how cranky your boyfriend here gets when he isn't fed," Jared smugly stated.

"Paul isn't my boyfriend." I calmly said through gritted teeth.

I held up the receipt and thanked him with double meaning.

* * *

After putting away the groceries I plopped onto my bed for a nap. I woke up to the sound of Paul's deep voice complaining in the kitchen.

"She was shamelessly flirting with Drew, as in Drew Uley. Slipped her his number too." Paul spat.

"Ew, Drew's a creep. You know dude, she is gonna kill you one day for all this shit. You aren't nice to my sister yet you have openly proclaimed your stake on her. She's gonna get weirded out by the possessiveness at some point." Jake sighed.

"Well, we'll figure out how to tell her after I figure out how to get her willingly." Paul muttered.

I grumbled about stupid boys and dragged myself out of bed.

The stopped the conversation having heard my movement.

I stretched for a minute and sluggishly dragged myself out of bed. My phone lit up slightly.

_Hey, its Andrew:] Just got off work._

**Hi:] how was the rest of your day?**

_Good, so you want to get coffee or lunch sometime?_

**Sure:] just give me a time and place! **

_Sunday 2?I know a nice bistro near here, I'll pick you up._

**Sounds good! See you then:]**

_See you then:]_

"Wow he works fast!" I giggled to myself.

I practically pranced to the kitchen to make dinner. Jake was sitting in the chair rubbing his temples.

"How many tonight?" I happily asked dancing around for the food.

"Just us and Dad." He mumbled in response.

I smiled brightly at him and made the first small dinner in awhile. I made some fish that Dad and Jake ate hungrily.

"How was your day sweetheart?" Dad asked looking at me funny.

"Great! I got all the shopping done, warded off unwanted attention; thanks to Paul really. And got a guys number." I winked at me dad with a grin.

"I know the boy?" Dad asked with his 'father-no-happy' tone.

"Yes actually! You taught him Quileute, Andrew Uley!" I smiled looking up from my food.

Jake started choking on his food, dad was hitting his back as Jake coughed up the lodged food, "Drew Uley is a creep, Laura. He creeped on Leah!" Jake yelled as his voice cracked.

"Whoa. Guy seems perfectly nice to me." I said instinctively leaning back away from my twin.

"I think he is a nice boy." Dad mumbled playing with the fish on his plate.

"He seems fine to me, nice knew dad. He's related to Sam for goodness sake." I said innocently as I wondered why this guy bothered Leah and Kim.

_What have I gotten into…?_

* * *

"I don't know Rose, Jake wasn't mad he like freaked out telling me he was some creep. But he was really cute and seemed very nice!" I told the little digital version of Rosalie.

We were Skyping on this late night.

"Well I could ask Jasper, Emmett, and Edward if they ever heard of him. What me to do that?" She suggested cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know, I'm going to get coffee or something with him Sunday and I don't know what to do. Jake kind of freaked me out!" I whined.

"OH! Emmett and I can follow you and then we will sit in this bistro to save you if need be!" Rosalie exclaimed brightly.

"That actually sounds good. Do that!" I said laughing softly. "Be my date body guards!"

"Will do! Get some sleep though, don't you have that party to attend tomorrow? Gotta get some beauty sleep," She laughed waving at me, "Night Laura!"

"Night Rosalie!" I said smiling. I logged out and turned the computer off. I made my way to bed and fell into a deep sleep with a pack of wolves howling at the moon.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Review and comment. Tell me what you think so far. I will have several chapters written in advance so I could post every view days as long as I receive reviews and encouragement. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned Paul…yum. All Copyrights go to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers.**

* * *

I woke up feeling kind of pissed this morning. I had to go to the Uley's today for a dumb party. They were even forcing Leah to go! Said it was Emily's birthday.

_Ugh. Who cares!? Especially forcing Leah to go! That's just salt in the wounds._

"Come on Laur!" Dad yelled to me.

I grabbed my ripped skinny jeans and pulled on a tight baby blue v-neck. I had on some bangles and wore my grey ankle boots. My hair was naturally pin-straight.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." I grumbled sliding into the driver's seat. Jake chose to chill in back.

"Take a left here." Jake said. I turned on a drive way that led to a cute little house.

I hated to admit it but they decorated nicely. You could see some of the gang Jake was in chilling in the back. The driveway came up beside the house.

Jake hopped out of my jeep and helped dad out. I followed them out back. Emily was easy to spot, I hung out with her a few times when her and Leah still spoke.

"Happy Birthday Em." Jake smiled hugging her.

"Thanks Jake. Hi Laura." Emily smiled at me letting go of Jake.

"Hi, Emily. Happy Birthday." I said smiling as best I could. Her eyes were a deep brown color, they were pretty. She had a bit of shock in her eyes then pure elation.

_What was that about?_

"Thank you, Laura. How have you been?" she asked excitedly.

_Well I'm confused._

"Uh, good thanks. Your home is lovely." I said following her and dad inside.

"Thanks! Make yourself at home." She smiled and made her way over to the kitchen.

I quickly found Leah and sat down next to her.

"Hey, how you holding up?" I asked.

"Hi…okay I guess. I don't feel like dying yet. I mean I have to chill with the gang a lot." She whispered brokenly to me.

"Well I'm here for you. It will be okay." I said putting my hand on her knee.

She smiled at me and mouthed thanks. Soon the whole gang of Jake's made their way over to the backyard. They were pretty loud.

Jared tried saying hi to me but I just glared. The pack was always very kind when dad was near.

Paul saw me and smirked. Leah rolled her eyes and scoffed.

I mingled with everyone to make dad happy but soon Paul caught up with me.

_Not that he wasn't hoovering protectively near me all night._

"So you are going to go on a date with that creep," Paul spat, his words dripping with venom. His eyes held pain though and part of me felt bad.

"Um well, I'm getting coffee with Andrew tomorrow, but after Jake's meltdown I'm nervous about the coffee date." I admitted it. The pain in his eyes were making my feel that I needed to fix it.

Paul's gaze lightened a noticeable amount, "You don't have to go. You can say something came up." Paul said softly. His eyes looked like liquid cobalt. They held some…hope in them?

"I don't know. I don't want to judge him because of you guys, but I have a friend that's gonna be there too so if she needs to step in I can get rescued.

Paul and I talked casually for a bit. Guess the guy wanted to be more civil today. He still snarled though when Embry touched me.

Emily soon came and Paul followed Jared somewhere; staying near by of course.

"Hey, so you having fun?" Emily smiled brightly at me.

"Yeah, you guys throw a good party." I said quietly. I gave a half-hearted smile in return.

"Thanks by the way." She said looking down as if embarrassed.

"About what?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Most of the time I meet someone they don't look at me they look at my scars…You made eye contact meeting me and kept it. It really meant a lot to me, that small… gesture; I guess you could call it." She explained with a small smile.

It wasn't till she said something about them that I really saw them. They went from her temple down her face and into her shirt. They continued down her arm too.

"Oh, well I just don't really judge people by looks. Sorta. I didn't really see the scars I just saw you." I laughed softly, admitting to her.

After awhile we sat down to eat. I sat next Leah with Paul on my other side.

"Thank you for being here to celebrate Emily's birthday everyone. It was greatly appreciated." Sam said holding up his glass. We all followed suit and Sam kissed Emily whispering 'happy birthday' to her.

My gaze went to Leah whose gaze was down cast with a single tear sliding down her face. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed it for dear life.

The party was okay, but I was bored and Jared kept trying to start a conversation with me for some reason. Paul just gave me the same possessive stares. I couldn't tell if he liked me or not, he wasn't very nice bar tonight.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad now was it Laura!" Dad said laughing as we drove home.

"Only because I had to avoid Jared and stuck with Leah. It was terrible to make her go. It was killing her to be there." I said not looking away from the road.

"Emily and Sam were made for each other. Leah will get over it eventually." Jake said. I slammed on my breaks.

"Holy shit! What the hell Laura!" Dad yelled.

"Get out." I hissed holding the wheel so tight my knuckles were white.

"What?" Dad and Jake said.

"I said get out Jake." I gripped the wheel tighter. "No one belittles my best friend's pain and heartbreak."

"Bella he is just telling the truth." Dad tried to say.

"Then you get out too!" I screamed. "Get the fuck out of my car!" I said turning to them. Dad's eyes were wide as he started to get out.

"Hold up dad. Laura, you can't make me and dad, walk from here!" Jake started to argue.

"If you don't get the fuck out of my jeep in 5 seconds. I will not cook for months and your little garage thing will be up in flames." I threatened.

Dad's attempt to get out quickened as Jake started to shake.

"Why the fuck would you do that!?" Jake said through his teeth.

"Excuse me? You belittle my friends utter heartbreakingly terrible situation and you ask me why I would do something to hurt you? Get the fuck out." I screamed giving Jake a look that could make him combust into flames.

Jake's shaking was making the car shake slightly.

"Jake come on. Not here." Dad whispered. Jake propelled himself out of the car and started to help dad. Once the doors were closed I floored it and went to the Cullen's home.

"I'm not dealing with that kinda of shit." I said to myself as I called Alice.

* * *

I slept terribly at the Cullen's but at least I wasn't dealing with my stupid ignorant family.

Alice and I spent the day shopping. Afterwards I wrestled with Jasper and Emmett again but no mud this time. Edward played chess with me; which I failed miserably at. Bella just laughed as she watched. Rose tinkered with my Jeep while I cooked with Esme for dinner.

"This is really good looking Esme!" I said looking at some food she put in front of me.

"Thank you Laura. I love cooking so I like finding new things to cook!" She said smiling at me.

"Bug! Come pick out a movie for after dinner!" Emmett boomed.

"Okay bear. One minute. I'll come help in a minute Esme." I smiled.

Esme smiled brightly at me and got back to cooking. Emmett had a good 40 movies for me to pick from. I picked _Balto_ to watch after dinner.

"Food guys!" Esme said from the kitchen. It was just Emmett, Bella, Emse, and Me tonight as the others were out somewhere for the night.

Bella and I ate the delicious food. Emmett was drinking something in a solid coffee mug. Bella was eying it like he was drinking something disgusting.

"What's that?" I asked reaching for the cup.

Emmett pulled it away from me quickly, "It's a protein supplement with my medication in it. You don't want to drink this stuff."

"Medication for what?" I asked curiously.

"I, uh. I-I don't have an enzyme that breaks down food right. I'm supposed to drink it an hour before eating or I just get sick. That's why I'm not eating. I forgot to drink it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said blushing a bit.

After helping clean up we made our way to watch the movie. After _Balto_ was over I decided to actually turn on my phone.

" Shit." I breathed to myself.

**100 missed calls.**

**50 texts**

"I gotta go. I have 100 freaking missed calls." I said standing up. I hugged them all good bye and started my drive to La Push.

The second I pulled into my drive way I had to the Uley gang mobbing my car. Jake practically ripped my seat belt off of the jeep.

"What the fuck are you do-" I started.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I CALLED YOU 100 TIMES! DAD WAS ABOUT TO SEND CHARLIE LOOKING FOR YOU! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU STAY? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY CHECKING IN SO WE KNEW YOU AREN'T FUCKING DEAD!" Jake boomed at me slamming me into my jeep.

Jake's hold on me was hurting and the look in his eyes was absolutely feral. I was honestly terrified by the intensity of his anger. I looked around at the rest of them. They all looked angry.

"J-Jacob you're hurting me. Like a lot." I whispered as his grip made bruises I can feel forming.

Jake suddenly wasn't there anymore. Jake was on the ground a good 10 feet from me.

Paul was standing in front of me glaring daggers at Jake, snarls ripping viciously from his mouth.

"Don't you dare ever fucking touch her like that," Paul roared standing impossibly close to me, "No one fucking touches her. Nobody fucking hurts her."

"Jake, calm down." Sam said.

Paul took a protective stance in front of me. I didn't get what was happening but Paul's weird ass animal growls were reverberating through his chest. He held me tightly against his back.

Jake started to shake his head back and forth. He didn't seem to be saying no but when Paul growled Jake looked at him then me. The roar that came out of Jake was petrifying. Jake stood up and exploded. Like literally stood up and exploded in front of me. In his place was a 7 foot tall wolf that was snarling viciously at me or Paul.

I let a blood curdling scream loose as I looked at what I think was my brother.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" I screeched as Paul tried to calm me down.

"Laur, hun, it's Jake. Our tribal legends are true. They are true. We're wolves. He won't hurt you. We won't hurt you. You're okay." Paul soothed grabbing my face as I squirmed to get away from the giant russet wolf that was growling. I didn't take my eyes off the beast.

"GET ME THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT THING!" I screamed as I started hyperventilating. Dad came out of the house to see why I was screaming.

"I think it's time to tell Laura." Sam exhaled

"Yeah finally." Paul breaths.

I was hyperventilation and I could hear my dad yelling at Jake for 'phasing' in front of me.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THAT MONSTEROUS THING IS!? GET ME AWAY FROM IT!"

I put my head against Paul's chest as I felt myself shutting down. I passed out.

* * *

I was in someone's lap. I could feel that. I sat up quickly, regretting it as I got dizzy.

I looked around, "What happened? Where's Jake?"

Paul had me cradled in his lap. The whole gang staggered around the room.

"Do you remember anything?" Jake muttered looking ashamed.

"J-Jacob did-did you turn into a wolf from our l-legends?" I choked out.

My mind ran through all of the legends, Wolf pack, imprints, phasing, supernatural powers, cold ones.

"Holy fucking shit I spent the night in a house of vampires." I squeaked.

The group began laughing loudly.

_I'm friends with vampires….Paul is possessive…uh oh._

"P-Paul? Did you imprint on me?" I whispered.

"No, Laura. I didn't I'm the lucky wolf here that accepted the damn phasing. I won't ever imprint. I get to choose." Paul smirked.

Jacob growled loudly.

"Are you all pack members?" I inquired.

"Yeah, Leah even is. First girl ever." Sam mumbled looking at Leah funny.

I frowned. Paul didn't imprint, but Sam did. Sam imprinted on Emily then phased near her, he really did hurt her. "I'm sorry about my comment last week, Sam." I whispered.

"Welcome to the pack Laura." Jake sighed to me, "I finally can speak to you without a problem."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Review and comment. Tell me what you think so far. I will have several chapters written in advance so I could post every view days as long as I receive reviews and encouragement. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned Paul…yum. All Copyrights go to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers.**

* * *

"So you're a virgin?" Andrew laughed. I had asked a question about a joke he made I didn't understand.

"Hey that's not a bad thing!" I smiled laughing with him.

He and I had been at the coffee shop without a problem. Andrew seemed fine to me. The date went perfectly fine. I didn't see anything to cause concern really.

Paul let the date happen without going alpha male on me. Even though he is only 3rd command.

"I had a good time." Andrew smiled.

"Me too." I sighed returning the smile.

Andrew leaned in to kiss me and I let it happen.

Paul grilled me about the date. I didn't really know what to do about him yet so I just didn't yet.

I went to sleep smiling about the date going well. Rosalie and Emmett thought that everything went well too.

* * *

I woke up from talking. _12:15am what the hell?_

"Just tell him to stay away from her! She already had to deal with a broken heart from Brady. I don't want that player hurting her." Jake's voice floated through the walls.

"What do you want me to do, 'Hey Drew! How ya been long time no see. Stay away from Jake's sister!' yeah that would work well." Sam huffed.

"Dude someone has to do something, Paul isn't very happy about it and with the secret for her being out she knows were going to be territorial." Jake whined.

"I'm not going to my distant cousin I haven't spoken to in 5 years to inform him that he needs to stay away for a girl that a wolf wants. Your sister hates me enough, no way am I controlling her choice." Sam hissed.

* * *

**May**

Andrew and I had been dating for a good month now. I was gonna surprise him at work since I needed to shop anyway.

"I love you too, baby." I heard my boyfriend say.

"Stop it, Andy!" A female voice giggled.

"The storage room doesn't have a camera, come on. No one would find out." He cooed; I could hear him kissing her.

I was pissed and devastated all at once. "Don't you dare speak to me again." I spat as he spun around.

"Laura?! I swear this-" He tried to lie.

"Save it." I hissed turning around so he wouldn't see the tears rolling down my face as I walked away.

Pulling into my driveway I started crying heavily. First, Brady cheats on me now Andrew. I was sitting in the gravel leaning against my jeep crying.

"What the hell?" I heard a deep voice say.

"Go away." I choked out between sobs.

Paul sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap as I cried.

Paul for the past month was always very nice to me. He was going out of his way to do nice things for me and joke or chat with me.

He was putting a damn good amount of effort into befriending me. Like he was making sure I didn't hate him; making sure I liked him instead. He was still possessive as hell but he was trying with Andrew and I dating.

It was kind of working **but **I won't give in that easy. It had been a month knowing about the wolf pack.

"What happened Laura?" Paul whispered into my hair.

"He-he was c-cheating on m-me!" I wailed crying harder.

"Shh. It's okay Laura. He doesn't deserve you than. He doesn't deserve someone like you." He cooed rocking me back and forth.

Paul held me as I cried and I somehow ended up in my bed with him rubbing my back and kissing me head.

* * *

"Morning, Laura." Paul said with a smile pulling out my chair. "Eat."

"Mkay." I said trying to not smile at him. I felt weird being near him after the other night of crying on him. Paul was furious at Andrew; Jake and Paul beat the crap out of him.

After Andrew broke my heart it brought up old issues from Brady.

I normally retaliated against Paul telling me what to do and shit, but I just have no energy to fight him. Jake is pissed that I'm letting him tell me what to do. Paul hasn't told me to do anything bad though; eat, cover up, drink this, sit here. Sometimes its just growls and letting him put his arm around me.

"Here you go!" He said smugly.

It was pretty easy really to just do as he said. Sure its controlling and he is just being an asshole. But whatever, I'll fight him later...or hit him with a pan or something.

* * *

"So what if he is being nice?" Rose asked.

"It's just weird treatment. I mean he is still all possessive and bossy, but he also has become much nicer and isn't being an ass." I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air like a kid.

"So he likes you? What's the problem?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"He's an asshole to me. The few times he was sweet to me were awesome but it doesn't happen often. He's dominating and so intense. I can't even think if he stands too close to me," I huffed, "He is only being nice now I think because he is kissing up to me."

"Well he is trying to change isn't he?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I suppose. He is also incredibly possessive. Go near his stuff and he just about mauls you." I sighed.

"So you'd be protected? Edward is possessive of Bella. She doesn't seem to care." She retorted.

"Yeah but Paul hasn't been nice to me for months. I was his object for a long time and I didn't even agree to it. Jake tried helping but I guess Jake didn't win those fist fights." I sighed

"Yeah, I remember you complaining about your brother and dad doing nothing. But he is trying now." She whispered

"I know he is, but it doesn't change that Paul was terribly mean for so long." I mumbled to my best friend.

The pack thought I would run screaming from the Cullens knowing they were vampires. But, much to their displeasure I still loved the crap out of them.

Alice and Bella joined us than and we made our way over to a shoe store.

"You have a text!" Alice said the second before my phone vibrated. The power thing was still a little odd, but it was whatever.

**You're dad wants to know where you are. –Paul**

"See what I mean? My dad knows where I am, and has my number. Paul is just that weirded out by this." I said to Rosalie showing her my phone.

**I'm at the mall with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. –me **

"Paul?" Bella inquired confused, "He stopped being mean or is he still treating you like he owns you?"

**Okay. Stay safe. Quil said hi. -Paul**

"Yeah, the hot head has suddenly became a saint when it comes to me. Holding doors for me, pulls out my chair. I have woken up for weeks straight with Paul and Jake in the kitchen, Paul feeding the pack and there is always a chair for me and I'm fed first. Made me coffee this morning. The pack argued about me coming here today. But still holding onto Paul possessiveness turned around and said they couldn't tell me what to do; then gave me permission to hang with you guys." I explained to Bella.

She just stared at me in shock. She tried to say something once or twice but nothing came out.

"Paul Lahote right? Like the mega ass that hates anything that isn't him or his?" Bella finally said.

"Him exactly; except he decided that I was his without telling me about the decision." I said picking up a pair of ultra cute heels.

Alice started giggling, "Text again. This one is pretty cute."

**Paul is being annoying with you away. Come home soon. He is about to break my kitchen from trying to 'help' me make food. –Emily**

I blushed and looked away from Alice.

**Tell him we should be leaving soon, Alice just walked into the last store. –me **

"He so likes you. And no matter what you say you like him back!" Alice squealed. "Come on we'll shop for an outfit to knock this guys socks off!"

Alice dragged me through several stores buying a ton of sexy outfits.

_Great I haven't even decided I want to be nice to Paul and they are trying to get me to flirt._

* * *

By time we were done shopping we humans was so tired, Bella and I fell asleep in the back of the car.

I felt cool arms shift me in to a different car and soon I felt warm arms picking me up. Part of me felt complete and safe in the embrace. I was out cold before the warm arms put me down on my bed.

I woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. I could hear Sam and Jake talking in the kitchen.

_Where's Paul? Wait…why do I care?_

I got up and changed into white short shorts, a white tank top and a cream off the shoulder knit sweater.

My phones time said it was 8am. When I came into the kitchen Sam was have passed out on the table grumbling something to Jake who looked dead with a cup in his hand. Paul was quietly making pancakes as Seth shoveled them in. Paul smiled brightly at me when he spotted me.

"Morning Laura. Pancakes." Paul said informing of my command while sounding happy.

Paul was actually very smug that I finally stopped fighting his control.

"Okay." I muttered sitting next to a passed out Sam.

"Paul? What's wrong with Sam and Jake." They both grunted softly at me.

"They tested the pack mind last night. So they didn't sleep. I think Jake went to northern Alaska, Sam made it to north eastern Canada." Paul said handing me Pancakes.

"That's odd…thanks." I said with a sleepy smile.

Paul handed me coffee and gave Sam a weird face. Paul smirked and motioned for me to move. I stood up and walked up beside him.

"Scream loudly while standing behind me." Paul whispered so low only I heard.

"Why behind you?" I asked quietly.

"So if they phase you're safe." Paul told me moving a piece of hair out of my face behind my ear. I blushed a deep red and nodded looking down.

Paul backed me up against the counter top and used one arm to press me against his back. His heat and smell encased me in that mind-numbing haze. I had to work just to tell my brain to scream.

The scream that I let rip had Jake's coffee flying across the room while Seth grabbed the pancakes and coffee off the table as Sam phased in the kitchen.

Sam looked around wildly. Jake looked like he saw a ghost.

I giggled softly as Paul looked down around his arm to smirk at me.

Sam looked at me bewildered and then growled at me. Flattening his ears against his head, tail held high.

I stopped laughing and instinctively grabbed onto Paul's arm and buried my face in his back as Jake whacked Sam in the head.

"I'm going to bed. Sam, go home without trying to eat my sister." Jake yawned and walked out.

Sam made his way out of the kitchen and took off towards home. Seth without saying a word picked up the table and placed the pancakes and my coffee back on it and continued eating.

I didn't realize I was still holding onto Paul till he turned and kissed my head. I blushed a deep red probably still visible through my russet skin. I awkwardly stepped away from Paul and started eating still bright red. Paul just laughed to himself and sat next to me drinking coffee.

"Thanks for the food and the heart attack, Paul." Seth smirked and made his way out of the house.

_**Ask now! You want to know anyway!**_

_No, I don't like him remember!_

_**No you do. He has been more than nice to you. Just ask about the no-imprinting thing. So we can see if he is fair game.**_

_I don't want to date him!_

_**Yes you do.**_

_Perfect I'm arguing with myself now._

"What you thinking about so hard in there?" Paul asked smirking and tapping my head.

"Um…well. I-I actually wanted to know why you're so possessive of me." I stuttered nervously.

"I won't imprint Laura. Imprints are there so you become one with your wolf. I'm already at one with mine. I can be with whoever I want without worrying. I get to choose my life mate." Paul said smiling slightly at me.

His words worked through my brain quickly. "Oh, okay." I said awkwardly. I got up and put my dish in the sink.

"I'm gonna shower. Thanks for breakfast." I said looking down and dashing to my bathroom.

* * *

"What the hell!" I groaned flipping over. There was a yipping noise outside. I hopped out of bed and pulled on a hoodie of Jake's I stole after I got back from Seattle last week.

I checked my phone and it said 6am. "What the fuck?!" I yelped to myself. I made my way down stairs and to the back door.

Outside was a wolf Sam sitting next to the woods yipping at a constant pace. The guys in wolf form scared me so I kept my distance.

"What the fuck are you doing Sam?!" I whisper yelled. "It's 6 in the fucking morning!"

Wolf Sam just gave me a smirk looking thing and bowed like he was a puppy ready to play.

"What are you-AHH!" I tried to ask. Sam leapt up and pounced at me. He grabbed me like a pup on the back of Jake's huge hoodie and began running with me. This was not okay. I didn't like the wolf being so close.

"What the fuck?" Embry said as Sam passed him trotting up to his house. "What are you doing with Laura? It's 6 am." Embry asked.

"I have no idea what he is doing. He yipped for a half hour outside my window till I woke up. Then he kidnapped me by picking me up like I was his puppy." I huffed. With Sam standing at full height my feet were a good foot off the ground still.

Embry came over and took me from Sam. I heard him phase and he grabbed me again.

"Gonna make me phase in the kitchen I'm gonna make you sleepy and then not let you sleep!" Sam said trying to sound evil.

"What?" I said shaking my head at him like he was crazy.

"You can be done when Paul comes and gets you. No sleeping till then." Sam said.

_Well that's easy by 8 he'll notice I'm not home and come looking for me._

"By the way. Paul has Patrol all day." Sam said as he began to laugh evilly.

"Shit…" I mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Sam!" Paul called as he came into the house at 6pm.

"OH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" I screamed flying into Paul's arms.

"Nice to see you too?" Paul said laughing.

"Sam is evil. Pure fucking evil!" I said clutching to Paul to keep from passing out.

"Why?" He said cocking his head to the side.

"I got an hour of sleep. The ass yipped outside my window all night. Kidnapped me at 6am. And has had me cleaning his house since. If I sat down or started to doze off Sammy boy; who has been in wolf form all day, would bark at me scaring me half to death. I wasn't allowed to stop till you got here." I said already nodding off against his chest.

Paul smoothed my hair and laughed softly too himself. He picked me up and sat on the couch with me in his lap. I didn't put any fight, I was too tired. I was sitting up with my forehead against his neck and resting against his shoulder. I was nodding off with Paul playing with my hair. I think before I fell asleep I heard Paul talking to Sam.

"I asked you to give me ideas to get her to not hate me. Not work her with her only option is to be ecstatic to see me. Worked just fine, but she is exhausted." Paul said with a low laugh/growl.

"She shouldn't have screamed last week. I swear I have grey fur patches from that." Sam retorted.

* * *

"What did you do to my sister?" I heard Jacob whisper.

"I didn't do anything. Sam made her clean all day. She wasn't awake for more than 3 minutes before passing out on me." Paul responded quietly clutching me closer to his chest.

"You talk to the elders about her yet?" Jake asked.

"Other than your dad no, I have not. I know Billy wants me to write in a journal for the future thought." He sighed.

Paul began playing with my hair, twisting a strand in his fingers before smoothing it down again. How I was sleeping like I was I don't know. I had my head on his shoulder; forehead against his neck. Paul's warm arm wrapped securely around my waist holding me comfortably in place in his lap. I snuggled into him further when the door opened and a cold gust of air wafted in.

"Shhh." Someone said as Paul's grip tightened.

"How adorable." I think Quil cooed. He must of made an attempt to go near me, because there was a low rumble beneath my head. Paul was growling at him.

"Don't even fucking think of it." Paul seethed quietly.

I could hear Jake's deep laugh, "He may be sucking up to her but he still isn't letting any other guy near her. Be smart and back off Quil."

I heard shuffling and as I started falling asleep again someone came into the house yelling.

"UN-FUCKING BELIEVEABLE! SAM! WHA-" Jared's loud voice carried making me sit up startled.

"Shut up!" Jake and Paul snapped.

"I'm sorry Laur, I didn't want to try moving you while you slept. I didn't know Jared would come in yelling." Paul said brushing a strand of hair from my face.

I yawned, "It's all good. I can't sleep all day now could I." I said with a sleepy smile.

Some of them chuckled and I plopped down back in Paul's embrace and tried to sleep again.

Paul laughed softly and kissed my head. Part of my could help the smile at his affection

_When did I start liking Paul? Let alone not hating him anymore!_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Review and comment. Tell me what you think so far. I will have several chapters written in advance so I could post every view days as long as I receive reviews and encouragement. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned Paul…yum. All Copyrights go to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers.**

_**Author's Note:**__ Just a quick thanks to my reviewers and especially _momoXvolturi _for all of your amazing reviews/feedback. You are by far my most helpful reader! Keep it up!_

* * *

"Hey, dad? Why does Paul need to talk to you and the council about me?" I asked after Jake left for patrol.

"Um, that's not really my place sweetheart. You should ask Paul. You guys are on good terms now right?" He said looking at me with a mysterious glint in his eye.

"Well, um, we are but. I-I uh." I stuttered blushing thinking about yesterday's nap on Paul's lap.

Dad smirked and shook his head slightly. "It's fine honey. I think giving him a chance would be a good idea."

"But what about imprinting…" I whispered looking down.

"Paul is the first wolf to be completely accepting of his Wolf sweetie. He won't imprint, his wolf doesn't need someone to help him relax and accept it. He can be with who he wants." Dad said with a smile.

"Oh, well um. Okay. Thanks dad. I'm hanging with Bella today." I said going to grab my keys.

"Have fun!" Dad called going to watch TV.

The drive to Bella's was quick. I soon pulled up to her house.

"Hey Laura!" Bella said from the porch.

"Hey Bella." I smiled.

"So how's the Paul situation?" She asked returning the smile as we went inside.

"So confusing. Dad said he won't imprint ever because he accepted the wolf already." I said sitting down with her to watch a movie.

"That's a good thing isn't it? He is good looking I'll give him that, but I don't think Paul really likes me."

"Yeah he is pretty weird. I was sure he didn't like me at the same time he acted like he owned me."

"Give him a try?" She said laughing.

"I might. I don't know. It's really confusing."

We sat and watched several movies and had ordered pizza. We were talking and eating now as I pulled out my phone to text Paul to check in with the pack.

She was saying something about Edward when I got a chill down my spine. I felt like we had to leave that second. I felt the hair on my neck stand up.

**Paul something is wrong. Get over here now. –me **

**Edward something is wrong. Get over here now. –me**

I texted them looking around the room as Bella's words faltered. Bella gave me an odd face. I mouthed to keep talking. She continued talking about Edward and her's weekend as I typed out on my phone that something was wrong; that I could feel it.

As she read it her voice faded as she looked up at me in alarm. She was about to say something when the front door was kicked down.

Bella and I screamed bloody murder as a feline looking women strolled into the room.

"Hello Bella." She purred.

"Vi-Victoria?!" Bella stuttered looking like a ghost.

"I see you have an extra snack for me!" Her child like voice tinkled.

"Leave her alone." Bella said standing slightly in front of me.

"Laura!" I heard Paul yell from the woods.

I screamed my head off only for this Victoria person to grab me by the throat and slam me into the wall.

"Ah ah ah! That's not very nice to do when you have a guest." She said as she brushed her lips against my neck.

She was gone the next second as Edward and Paul lunged at her. Victoria ran out the door and Paul was nudging me while in wolf form. Sniffing me and checking for injury.

Paul's wolf form was absolutely terrifying. If I didn't just have a vampire kissing my neck I'd be backing away.

Edward was doing the same to Bella, making sure she was okay.

"He wants to know if you're okay Laura." Edward said never looking away from Bella.

I couldn't talk.

I threw my arms around his neck and started sobbing. I had never been so scared in my life. He wrapped his paw around my waist and had his head cocked to the side to hold my head where it was.

Soon it was a naked Paul holding me to his chest He only released me to pull on his shorts.

"You're okay babe. I have you now. You're okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." He cooed coiling his arms tightly around me.

"Good job texting us Laura. You saved Bella and yourself doing that." Edward praised at I clung to Paul. Bella had her head buried in Edward's chest.

"Let's go home babe. It's okay. I won't let anything harm you." Paul said picking me up bridal style.

* * *

Paul never left my side after the redhead showed up. She was dancing along the treaty lines still but she was taunting Paul about me too now.

He was angry all week and already phased more than once when someone came near me. He actually got in dad's face and snarled when he said he didn't like Paul sleeping in my room.

He would pass out either on my bed next to me or on the floor in wolf form.

The pack kept a good 10ft radius from me and they didn't try to touch me. Something about transferring scents or something.

We were standing in the kitchen at 3am since I couldn't sleep.

He literally followed me everywhere. He was asleep when I stood up to get a drink and was awake and grumbling at me before I reached the door.

Maybe it was the behavior all week, or the lack of sleep but I decided to approach the topic of him and me.

"Why did you act so mean yet so possessive?" I asked after he gave me coffee.

"Well, I'm me. But when we smelled you. Jesus, my wolf went nuts. I had to fight not to grab you- okay I did grab you but I did resist taking you and running to get you alone," Paul said rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm a possessive animal man thing. The mean part; well I'm just an asshole." He smirked.

"I guess that explains the reaction when I met you. You hurt my wrist for like 4 months," I chuckled, "I thought for sure my wrist was gonna bruise permanently from disobeying you." I said quietly looking at the floor.

Paul's face was one of sadness and his eyes held pain as I spoke. He was close to me but not close enough to surround me in the mind numbing haze.

"I don't want to say yes to you, only for you to leave me ever…" I whispered taking the chance and looking up at him.

"Never." Paul said as he grabbed my chin making me keep eye contact with him.

Paul lowered his face to mine and pressed his lips gingerly to mine. It was like millions of fireworks went off. My lips moved with his and I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened for him as our tongues fought for dominance, his won out. The kiss started sweet and became addictive and hot. We pulled away for air only. Paul rested his forehead against mine. Kissing me lightly again.

_Wow…just wow._

* * *

"Well I guess I can ask, but he has stepped up the already overly protective stuff since that red head went after Bella and me." I said to Alice.

"He was fine with us just a few weeks ago. What the heck!" Alice said upset.

"I know but he went from going along to everything I say, to over protective boyfriend after I kissed him. He still doesn't even like the pack near me. Its ridicules sometimes."I said with a sigh.

"Ugh, he is so lucky that he is your mate." Alice growled.

"He is not my mate…yet." I blushed and giggled a bit.

"Right, no sexy times ending in a bite yet." Alice teased.

"Shhh! Jake is in the house I think. He may hear you!" I said laughing.

"Hear what?" Jake yelled from his room down the hall.

"Nothing!" I yelled back. "Look what you did Alice!" I laughed.

"Love you Laurbug! Hope to see you soon." Alice said. You could hear the smirk on her face.

"Love you too, talk to you later." I said with a happy sigh and hung up.

"Who do you love?" Paul asked. You could hear the slight panic in his voice.

"I was talking to Alice, don't worry Paul." I said getting on my toes to kiss his neck. Seeing is that's all I can reach.

"Good, you're mine; no one else's." Paul smirked and leaned down to kiss me with intense love behind it.

"What is on the agenda today?" I asked plopping down on my bed.

"Well, I had to talk to the elders this morning. Bella is coming down…Monday? So Emily is having dinner over there. You know how she is with Bella." Paul said sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

Paul nuzzled my neck and nipped the skin where he would mark me. It sent shivers down my spine and it made him smirk.

"I love that I can do that to you." He said.

"Yeah yeah, you just love making me feel cold." I said as Paul laughed at me. He held me closer to himself to share body heat.

"It means I can hold you closer." He said kissing my temple.

"Alice was wondering if I could go with her to get a manicure again." I said leaning my head against his chest.

"I'd prefer you not. I know you trust them, but we can't let you go that far. I-I just can't handle the thought of you getting hurt." He said with a slight growl.

"I'd be with a vampire that can see the future, Paul please I haven't gotten to see them in like 2 weeks." I said snuggling into his hold while looking up at him with a puppy dog pout.

"I thought you said just Alice…When did it become them?" Paul snarled softly.

"I'd be at their house Paul before we went to Port Angeles." I soothed tracing a heart on his chest over his heart.

"We don't want you to go. It-it's too far…too risky. That parasite almost got you Laur. I wanted nothing more than to chase her down and tear her apart. I thought I was too late and I hadn't even gotten to talk to you about the choosing thing yet…" He explained his voice fading out at the end. He was shaking slightly as he pulled me as tight against him as possible. He and his wolf needed to know I was there and safe.

"Paul, Alice can see the future. If she sees Victoria she will get us out of there. I'll be okay. It'll be okay." I whispered putting my forehead against his.

"All we want to do Laurie is to protect you and keep you under my sights and arm till we _know_ it's safe." He sighed with a shaky breathe.

"I know, you've been hovering since she showed up. You need to trust me. It's only for a day and I will be protected." I said snuggling into his chest breathing in his scent.

"I-we-uh. Okay. Just please check in and don't leave her side." Paul whispered as he breathed in my scent, "I can't lose you. I can't let anything take you."

"You won't, Paul. You barely let the pack near me; I know I'm safe." I laughed softly.

"The pack staying away is all wolf behavior. I haven't marked you so to the pack you're fair game." He growled into my hair.

"But the pack knows I'm with you. I'm pretty sure the future alpha would tear someone a new one." I laughed lightly kissing him lightly.

Paul growled a feral growl.

I looked at him startled, but he was glaring at the door.

_This isn't directed at me._

"What?" I asked as his arms coiled around me tightly.

I could hear light footsteps coming up the stairs. No one I knew walked like that unless they were trying to make it so I heard them before they scared me.

"Lauraaa!" a deep male voice called. "Laurbear!" The man cooed.

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice.

_What is he doing here!? Paul is going to eat him!_

My ex waltzed into the room making sure to make eye contact with me. He, I think, glanced at my neck for a fraction of a second before I was suddenly sitting behind a very angry, standing Paul.

"What the fuck do you want Brady." Paul seethed through clenched teeth.

"I came over to see my lil' bear." Brady smirked using his old nickname for me.

Brady and I had dated all of our freshman year and sophomore year before he cheated on me with a forks girl. He was the rez man whore after we split. I was heartbroken and cursed off men after he cheated on me.

"Bradybear." I cooed earning a very heartbroken look from Paul. I wasn't visible for Brady so I winked at Paul. He put back his angry mask after realizing I was toying with Brady.

I stood up and walked over to Brady. He reached to pull me against him.

Paul was growling. I didn't understand the angry Paul was displaying. I know most people know as a fact Brady and I dated for almost 2 years to end with him sleeping around on me.

When Brady grabbed my arms and pulled me into him I felt his skin. He was burning up. Only then did I realize he was only a few inches shorter than Paul, just as muscular as Jared and had their temperature spike.

I gasped and ripped myself from his grip, stumbling back into Paul. Brady was confused. Paul was growling viciously, thinking Brady had done something to me probably.

"Y-you're one of them!?" I gasped letting Paul protectively grip me and move me behind him.

"Don't man-handle her Paul." Brady said growling.

"Don't start with me pup. I could tear you to pieces. And yes Laurie, he is one of us now. He phased last week. Young wolves have no control. Stay away from him especially." Paul said never talking his eyes off an angry Brady.

Brady looked livid at him touching me. But, when Paul called me Laurie he looked shocked but then more livid, if that's possible.

"'Laurie'? You let Lahote call you 'Laurie'? What the fuck happened to 'Only Jake gets to call me that!'" Brady yelled at me.

Paul growled placing me behind him fully. I peaked around Paul's side to look at Brady.

"What does it matter, you never loved me." I snapped.

"Of course I loved you! We dated for 2 years for Christ sake. I still love you, you're my Lil' bear." Brady said while looking at me with soft eyes.

"She is not yours. **Laurie** is _mine_." Paul snarled out.

Brady smirked then, "Well if she is yours than I'd like to see your mark on her skin."

I was getting angry, how dare he say he loved me; loves me. He cheated on me after 2 years.

"How dare you come here and say you love me!? YOU cheated on ME! Paul doesn't need a damn mark on me. I'm his. Don't you dare come into my house like you didn't leave me 2 years ago to fuck anything that moved!" I seethed stepping away from Paul to stare down Brady with my hand on my hip as I stabbed my finger into his chest without hurting myself.

"Feisty. I like it." Brady whispered in my ear grabbing my hand to hold it against his chest.

I couldn't pull my hand out of his grip so Paul grabbed the back of his neck and arm and ripped him from my side.

Snarling viciously as he pulled Brady out of the house and howled. I followed fast enough to see them burst into wolf. The fact that they could do that set off my survival instinct, but watching it happen just freaked me out a lot.

They were snarling and circling each other; they looked like the monsters the pack always claim to be. I started hyperventilating.

Paul and Brady's attention immediately snapped to me. Brady tried to step towards me. My instinct had me step back away from him. Paul growled at him and Brady glared at him. Paul walked slowly towards me.

Even knowing it was him I was scared and backed up again into the house. I could hear the rest of the pack coming. Brady started growling and Paul growled back. Brady started walking toward me again and Paul beat him to my side by leaping in front of me growling at Brady's advancing form.

When Paul jumped towards me I couldn't help the shriek that left me mouth. There were vicious snarls from the woods as the pack came out of the woods. They were in a V- form. It was truly terrifying. The front wolf, a black one stood the tallest.

_Sam _I thought recognizing the wolf.

Or I thought when my eyes widened in fright a massive russet one left the V. He by far was the biggest, when Sam growled at him the russet one snapped around snarling at him. All the heads turned towards the russet one and all the tails lowered. Sam looked shocked at first then laid on the ground and rolled over.

_Sam. The alpha was Sam. But he submitted which means that Jake; the russet one, just took the spot._

"J-Jake?" I called my voice shaking.

Paul looked back nervously at me. I stretched my shaking hand out and ran my hand through his fur to sooth him and make myself comfortable with Paul's wolf.

Wolf Jake started to walk slowly towards me, he stopped suddenly growled and all the wolves dropped to their bellies. Jake sunk down and army crawled towards me.

"Jake…m-make Brady go away." I whispered trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill. This was all too much. They scared me in wolf form.

Wolf Paul looked at me scared and whined putting his huge head on my feet. Jake slowly stood up, as to not to startle me. I still gasped when he was full height. Jake was huge, I came up to the lower part of his shoulder.

Jake nudged Paul with his paw. Paul looked up and started to slowly stand. Paul was almost as tall, but he was more muscular than Jake.

_Damn that's hot._ I thought about Paul's abs and arms.

Paul glanced at Jake and then turned to me and poked his nose against my forehead and lightly licked my cheek. I smiled weakly at him. Brady had started growling at Paul's affection.

Jake whipped his head around snarling with his huge teeth visible, hackles on end.

Brady stared at Jake and then was on his back showing his belly to my brother with his tail between his legs. Jake was standing over him his teeth latched onto Brady's neck.

The rest of the pack I hadn't noticed scooted closer. I stared at them and unconsciously moved closer to Paul.

Like when the red head was near Paul sat down and put his gigantic paw around my waist, pulling me into his wolf's chest. I squeaked slightly by the sudden touch but relaxed a little knowing it was Paul. He was poking at me again.

"I'm not injured Paul, you guys just make my survival instinct go absolutely nuts." I whispered still shaking. Jake got off Brady and started doing the same; poking at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously laughing a little.

Soon the whole pack minus Brady was rubbing up against me, sniffing, prodding at me.

"Um, someone please phase back and tell me what's going on?" I said as Brady phased and pulled on his shorts.

"They are scenting you. Making sure they know the alpha's twin's scent and rubbing theirs' on you. They are making sure it's known that you're pack. Emily and Kim went through the same thing." Brady said looking slightly angry at the wolf pack rubbing against me like a horde of cats.

"They look like a horde of kitties…" I muttered to myself. The pack made a noise that resembled scoffing and backed off slightly.

"They will do it again too once Paul actually claims and marks you." Brady huffed earning Jake and Paul's glare and snarls.

Paul came over and took the back of my shirt gently in his mouth pulling me towards him. I stumbled out of the wolf rubbing frenzy straight into Paul's chest; human chest.

"Stay the fuck away from Laura. I will make sure you regret it heavily." Paul threatened.

I blushed a brilliant red realizing if Paul phased that quick, he has no pants on. Paul wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up. I squeaked as he carried me like a toddler on his hip. Paul walked straight into the woods. He still was looking feral from Brady.

"Paul, where are we going?" I asked quietly knowing he could hear me.

"My place." He growled.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Review and comment. Tell me what you think so far. I will have several stories written in advance so I could post every view days as long as I receive reviews and encouragement. _

_**Also! The next chapter is kind of just a huge lemon. I will post 2 chapters next week so if you chose to skip the lemon you have something to read. **_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned Paul…yum. All Copyrights got to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Decided to post early for the Holiday! :] Enjoy and I'll still post chapter 9 Saturday!**

* * *

******LEMON WARNING******

******SKIP CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A LEMON******

* * *

Paul was stalking naked through the woods towards his house, which I had never been too. He was mumbling to himself angrily.

I tried to adjust my position on his hip, the movement caught his attention.

Paul looked down at me angrily before melting into concern, "I'm sorry Laura. I forgot that you probably wouldn't be comfortable like that." He said rushing to carry my bridal style.

"It's okay, you guys were upset. I understand." I said snuggling into his chest.

"We? You actually referred to my wolf and I as one?" Paul asked with an odd expression.

"Yes?" I said more like a question.

"Thank you Laura." Paul said rubbing his face against me. "W-We feel really threatened. I just need to be with you alone. Know you are here with us." He kissed me gently as he made his way through the edge of the woods.

I didn't think about anything as the world melted away from his kiss. I scrambled to wrap my legs around his hips as I fisted his hair in my hands to hold him to me.

I don't remember entering the house, but I was pushed up against a door as Paul forced his tongue in my mouth.

Paul still being naked, I was able to feel his hard member against me. Paul was kissing me roughly. It was beyond hot.

"Laura, I will stop if you tell me to, okay? I don't want to push you into anything." He said pulling away for a second.

_Do you not want to because you aren't ready? Or is it because you are nervous?_ I asked myself.

Paul kissed me hard and demanding and was starting to kiss down my jaw and neck. When he reached the spot where my shoulder and neck met, I shivered from the pleasure. He rocked his hips slightly letting me feel him hard against me. I moaned softly from the pressure.

_It's just me being nervous._ I revealed to myself. I kissed Paul under the ear and pulled his ear lobe slightly with my teeth.

"Laura." He breathed.

"I want you, Paul. I need you; you and your wolf." I said earning a hungry dominant kiss.

"I may not be alpha Laura, but I'm a very dominate male, you know I am. I don't know if I can be as gentle as I need to be, and I need to control this if this is what you want. I need to be in charge." He breathed heavily as he rocked into my again, arms wrapped tightly around me.

"You can control it. I won't object. I want this, I need this." I moaned as he grabbed my shirt.

Paul ripped my shirt from by body. He grabbed the front of my bra to do the same, "Hey I like this bra, don't tear it." I said grabbing to still his hand.

Paul let a warning growl out looking me in the eyes. His beautiful cobalt eyes were yellow. His wolf was in control. I pulled my hand way and let him tear it.

"You own me a new one." I whispered getting a soft chuckle from him.

"You look perfect. Just gorgeous." Paul breathed kissing his was down to my chest. He was rubbing his thumb over one hardened nub and he took my other nipple in his mouth. I moaned loudly grinding down on him.

Paul growled again, which just shot straight to my girlie bits. Paul inhaled than; I realized he could smell me.

"So fucking good." Paul growled. His eyes a green color from his wolf and him sharing I supposed.

Paul grabbed my jean, "Hey! No, no ripping these. They are my favorite." I said slapping at his hands. His eyes were a bright yellow then growling a warning at me again. I gulped but stood my ground.

"These are my favorite. Let me take them off without destroying them." I said trying to wiggle out of his grip. I wiggled straight into grinding hard against his hard member. Paul growled then from the grinding; letting me shimmy off my jeans. I kicked the jeans away and realized we were in his bedroom. Paul ripped my panties from me quicker then I could protest.

"So fucking perfect." Paul growled slamming me roughly against the door again.

I could feel his member at my opening. "Paul." I moaned into his mouth.

"You are mine Laura. Mine." Paul growled.

I could only pull him closer and kiss him as hard as I could.

"P-Paul. Paul, I love you." I moaned out before I could catch myself.

Paul's kisses faltered for a second before he kissed me with all the love he had in the gentle kiss. "I love you so much Laura."

Paul moved us to the bed laying me down gently.

"Are you sure Laura? I will stop we don't have to if you don't want to." Paul said looking straight into my eyes.

I responded my crashing my lips to his. He slipped his tongue into my mouth exploring and dominating the kiss. His hips were flush against mine. His member rested against my opening. He slowly moved his hips, letting his tip enter.

"Paul, please, I need you." I panted out.

Paul smirked then, eyes starting to turn a green color, "I'll state again, I don't know how gentle I can be, tell me if we hurt you at all." Paul said kissing my neck where he was to mark me.

I tried to grind my hips into his but his large hand was keeping my hips still. "I control Laura. I'm in charge." He whispered to me, his lips touching the shell of my ear.

Paul entered me slowly, he was absolutely huge. I held still as he stretched me. Paul finally had his hips flush against mine. Without keeping still, he slowly pulled out, his eyes a vibrant yellow.

"Holy fuck." Paul growled out as he thrust slowly as to not hurt me.

"Paul." I half moaned half whined. The pain was a lot, but the pleasure just from the slow movement was making me just want to get it started.

"Ready?" he smirked.

I responded by trying to push my hips into his. His hand was still holding my hips firmly against the bed.

"Tell me to stop if I hurt you." He said as he shifted his hips hitting an amazing angle. I cried out in pleasure and Paul growled more, each time going straight to my core. "You like when I growl." Paul stated, not asked.

I nodded unable to speak as he thrusted into me hard. I moaned with every thrust.

Paul was still growling thrusting roughly into me as I raked my nails down his back.

"So fucking tight. So wet." Paul breathed taking my nipple into his mouth. I moaned loudly and wrapped my legs around his waist as he flicked his tongue over the hardened nub.

Paul slammed into me repeatedly as I cried out in pleasure. Paul's growling never faltering. He grabbed my hips with both his hands as he pounded into with force. Paul's body was hovering over mine. His heat everywhere and his scent assaulting me full force.

Paul circled his hips and pushed roughly into me, "Mine." He growled. Paul attacked my neck then, nipping and sucking at my neck and nipping at my collar bone. His hands finally released my hips to wrap underneath my body to hold onto my shoulders. "Mine." He growled loader thrusting into me even harder.

"Oh god. Paul." I shrieked as my body was rocked with an intense orgasm.

Paul's growls softened slightly, "So damn tight." He breathed. His thrusts slowed as I came down from the orgasm.

I opened my eyes to be staring into Paul's deep blue eyes. "I love you, Paul."

"I love you, Laura." Paul purred to me as his thrusts became slow and long. I moaned at the feeling. Paul's eyes darkening at the moan.

"Touch your chest." Paul ordered as the thrusts kept the pace.

I did as he said and cupped my breasts in my hand and watched as Paul's eyes darkened further. "Go on." Paul demanded. I brushed my nipples with my thumb and moaned. Paul circled his hips and slammed into me. "Fuck you are so perfect." He growled thrusting relentlessly into me as I cried out.

It hurt somewhat but the pleasure over road it. He pounded into me as I moaned with him.

His eyes turned that feral yellow. His growling turned angrier than they were lustful.

"Paul?" I breathed at the scary noise. _Why is he doing that?_

"Did he ever?" Paul growled grinding his hips into mine. I didn't understand the question so I cocked my head to the side.

"Did that pup," He spat stilling in me, "Ever touch you." He snapped.

"Brady? Are you really asking now?" I said angry. _Why was he thinking of that?_

Paul pulled out slowly watching with a smirk on his face as my eyes rolled in to my head.

"Did…He…Ever…Touch…You." Paul said slamming into me with too much force with every word.

"Paul you're hurting me a bit." I whispered as his eye color faded slightly.

Paul growled then almost at himself it seemed and shook his head. But his attention changed back to me as he stilled, "Answer Laura." He growled as I wiggled to ease the sore feeling from his thrusts. His eyes bright yellow again. This was the wolf talking.

"N-no. You're the only one." I said trying to calm his wolf down. His eyes softened again and his lips were on mine hungrily. His thrusts began slow and long again, his one hand holding my cheek as he kissed me and the other moving to rub my swollen clit. I moaned into his mouth.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I couldn't seem to get the wolf to calm down." He whispered in my ear. "Come for me Laur." Paul said kissing my neck right under my jaw. I tilled my head giving him better access to my neck; more submission.

"Oh god." I panted out as I was hit by another intense orgasm. "Am I the only one?" I asked.

"Only one sweetheart. Never touched another girl. I'm all yours." He breathed as he didn't fuck me this time; he was gentle and slow and was making love.

I breathed out a few 'ohmygods' as Paul slid in and out of me. "Paul, please? Faster." I practically begged.

"I control Laur. I chose." Paul said.

_I can make you want to,_ I thought. _I read Cosmo._

With his arms under my body, I pulled my knees up towards my shoulders; giving Paul a deeper thrust.

Paul moaned as I did. "Oh fuck, Laura." Paul said picking up speed and going a little rougher.

_Ha! I win._

"Paul." I panted out. I was close to releasing again and he must have known because he smirked and stilled.

"I need to scent you. We need to scent you." Paul said still smirking while still inside me.

"O-okay." I said. I didn't get why he had to rub against me right now. But no sooner than I thought it, Paul started licking my neck, my shoulders. He was licking me everywhere. He briefly paused at my nipples taking them in his mouth and sucking and nipping gently as I moaned. Paul's member was still in me.

"Paul." I said as he pulled out and got to my hips.

"Can I taste you?" He said inhaling my scent.

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. Paul licked my hips and my thighs, inner thighs. He flicked his tongue over my over sensitive clit earning a moan and me wiggling a little. His hands stilled my hips and he plunged his tongue into my opening.

"Oh god, Paul." I moaned as he made me quiver from pleasure.

"So fucking good. You taste so good." Paul growled pushing a few fingers in.

"Touch yourself Laura. Make yourself cum." He commanded. I reached down and rubbed my swollen nub as Paul pumped his fingers and tongue into me.

"I-I'm gonna cum." I moaned Paul pulled his fingers out and plunged his tongue in as deep as he could, hitting a good angle sending me over the edge.

"You taste so fucking good." Paul said "Kiss me, taste yourself." Paul demanded.

I did as he said and captured his lips in mine. I moaned tasting myself on him. Paul growled as the heat went straight to my core.

Paul continued licking my legs and even my feet. He began teasing my clit as he latched on to my nipple kneading the other.

"P-Paul please. I need you." I panted out trying to breath.

Paul smirked sat up and pulled me into his lap, impaling me on his hard length. Paul moaned before his lips latched on to my neck. I rolled my head back so he had better access.

"I love when you submit to me. Look, I want you to watch as I slid in and out of you." Paul told me.

I let my head roll and rest on his shoulder to see him sliding in and out of me quickly. I moaned and reached up to cup my breasts and play with them, kneading them and rubbing my nipples as I watched Paul slid in and out ad I moaned while Paul growled.

Paul was thrusting so hard he had to hold my hips tightly so I didn't go flying. By now I didn't know how many times I orgasmed. But I could feel something different shift. Paul's snarls changed again his eyes were a deep green.

_Are they sharing control?_ I asked myself

"Paul?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want him hurting me again.

"I need to claim you. Mark you." Paul panted out.

"I'm already yours. Show Brady who owns me." I moaned tilting my head to the side, earning an ear splitting growl.

Paul flipped me over on the bed to I was on my stomach. I didn't have to try and get up Paul's weight was on top of me as he entered me swiftly. I moaned loudly. My legs weren't on his sides they were in between his. Paul's body covered and dominated mine. The position of my legs making everything feel better and Paul bigger. Paul's hands were on my breasts playing with my nipples as he pounded into me from behind.

"Fuck this makes you feel so fucking tight!" Paul snarled out kissing the back of my neck.

His weight was suddenly gone and I was propped up on all fours as Paul impaled me slamming into me hard as his growls got louder and louder.

I was a quivering and moaning mess. I couldn't catch my breath as Paul slammed into me completely dominating the position. Paul's body yet again was covering mine as he leaned over, never breaking the forceful thrusting, and grabbed my hair in his fist to pull it out of the way.

Paul's legs were trapping mine between his, His chest pressed against my back with him impaling me repeatedly. His mouth attacking me neck. He had one arm wrapped securely around my waist with his other arm down next to mine. His shoulders pressed against mine. He was completely in control; dominating his mate in every sense. He was on all fours over my body.

I couldn't take much more, I was approaching an orgasm I can tell was going to be more powerful than any of the others. I could barely keep my body up, Paul was holding me up.

"Paul!" I shrieked as I felt the orgasm beginning.

"MINE!"Paul roared and sank his teeth into my neck. The orgasm that washed through my body had me screaming Paul's name and it only intensified as I felt Paul's member shoot his hot seed into me.

Paul's eyes were probably bright yellow as he was still snarling keeping me on all fours shaking his head ever so slightly to make sure the mark showed who owned me. Paul's teeth finally came out of my neck as he began to lick the wound. His harsh, demanding thrusts were slowing as we came down off our orgasms.

I could feel something warm running down my legs. I couldn't look with Paul still licking the mark. When he pulled out I felt a rush of warm liquid race down my thighs.

We collapsed onto the bed as is, Paul's body covering mine as we panted. Paul pulled a sheet over our naked forms up to our waist.

"I love you so much, Laura. Mine."He said kissing his mark

"I love you so much, Paul. Yours." I said still panting as I fell asleep in his hold.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Review and comment. Tell me what you think so far! This chapter was just a giant lemon, I posted the next chapter for those who don't want to read it. Paul in my story wasn't a little man whore. Just an asshole._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned Paul…yum. All Copyrights got to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers.**

* * *

I woke up sore everywhere. Paul wasn't in the bed which is probably why I had woken up. I went to roll and my legs were stuck together slightly.

_What the hell?_ I thought as I went to look why my legs were sticky. _Oh my…_ My legs had a good amount of cum and a bit of blood on my thighs.

_So that was the warm liquid I felt running down my legs. Paul's seed. _

I got up to the sitting position and went to brush my hair from my shoulder only to hit my neck slightly on a super sensitive spot. I winced then traced the sore.

I finally _fully_ remembered everything that had happened last night. I went to get off the bed and almost immediately collapsed back on the bed. I was so sore it hurt to stand but I also couldn't feel my legs very well.

"Paul?" I called out knowing he would hear me.

Paul came into the room, "Good morning gorgeous. What's wrong?" He asked panicked at the end seeing my pained expression. "You regret it don't you? I'm so sorry Laura, I-"

"Paul I don't regret it. I can't walk, and I have to pee really badly." I whined.

His panicked expression faded and he started to laugh softly, "Thank the spirits." He mumbled coming over to help me get to the bathroom.

Paul's eye caught sight of the dried cum/blood on my thighs, "Ah fuck. Babe I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me I hurt you. Look at all that blood!"

"Paul I did, remember. Your wolf got a little mad at me if you recall. It's okay though I'm fine." I said sheepishly. "It's not that much blood either.

Paul looked pissed at himself, "God damn it. You're right. I'm so sorry Laura. I couldn't rain him in. Shit. Babe, I'm so sorry." He babbled.

I caught his lips in mine to show him I was fine.

"I love you, Paul. I'm fine really. You said you needed control and you said you may not be as gentle as need be. I knew it going in to it I'm fine baby."

"I love you so much Laura. You're everything to me." He whispered kissing me gently.

* * *

"You know I have to work tonight…and I can't walk right! I'm a waitress for Christ's sakes." I grumbled as Paul carried me to my kitchen. Jake wasn't here nor was anyone else in the pack.

"Well, you will get yelled at for not working, and your twin may just eat me." Paul laughed.

"Why would I eat yo-" Jake stopped stepping into the kitchen. His nostrils flared and hatred in his eyes blazed. He was grabbing me roughly by the collar in the blink of an eye.

His had ripped my shirt back to see the mark. He brushed his hand against it. It didn't just hurt but it felt all wrong for him touching it. I yelped from the pain and shrunk away into Paul's chest to avoid him touching it again.

Paul growled at Jake for hurting me, "Watch it Alpha." Paul snapped.

"Yo-You marked her. You fucking slept with my sister! She reeks of sex and blood! WHY DOES SHE SMELL LIKE BLOOD!?" Jake hissed stepping towards Paul. I quickly attached myself to him.

"Jake stop. We're 18 what do you expect. You werewolves are kind of proportional, I smell like blood 'cause you guys don't look like you're made to fit. I was about to shower to get the smell off." I said slightly scared of my brother.

"You have to ask the council and your alpha first!" Jake screeched at Paul ignoring me.

"I asked your dad about it the other day, and I asked Sam when he was still alpha." Paul smirked confidently.

Jake didn't even say anything he was so mad he just roared pointing at the door. Paul went to move like he was told but I stopped him.

"Jacob Ephrium Black! Do not DARE hurt him! Marking bond lets me feel it too. You hurt him I will feel every bit of it. You touch him or threaten him I will attack you with a cast iron pan!"  
I shrieked trying to halt Paul's steps.

"Laura, I am the alpha of the pack and I will deal with my packb-"

"I'm your twin! Skrew off!" I yelped.

Jake's eyes widened at my outburst, "Laura I don't care I'm the alpha."

I narrowed his eyes at him and went to walk out the back door with Paul's hand attached to mine.

"Laura don't you thinks this is a bit mu-"

"Shut up!" I commanded him.

Paul stared at me bewildered but said nothing. Jake was looking at him and started to growl.

"Jacob! I said stop! I can pick to do what I want. I'm the big sister remember! I don't care if you are twice my size!" I spat stepping in front of Paul.

"I'm not gonna disobey her Jake. I might not have imprinted on her, but I still want her happy." Paul whispered.

"Hey!" I said snapping my head around.

Paul and Jake's eyes just about bugged out of their eyes.

"D-did you just hear me!?" Paul asked

"Well no shit you didn't say it that quietly." I said glaring at him.

"Laur, I said it too low for human ears."

"Boys? Laura? What's going on?" Dad said wheeling himself on the porch.

"Laura just heard me speak but I was talking too low for a human to hear." Paul said staring at me.

"Paul you know I can't hear when you do that." Dad said huffing annoyed.

"HOLY SHIT!?" I yelled!

"I said Laura just heard me speak but I was talking too low for a human to hear. Hence the 'holy shit'" Paul said pulling me against his chest looking at Billy.

"Well then I see you finally marked her. Yes, for her safety as a warrior's mate she gains some of your eye sight and hearing to a degree.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"DAD HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS!?" Jake seethed with his mouth gaping open.

"Close your mouth Jake, you'll catch flies." Dad said.

Paul and I chuckled but Jake glared daggers at us.

"Son, I knew it would happen. Paul has good intentions. She's walking funny. Which makes me want to beat him down. But I accept that she has someone that will be there for her like your mother was for me." Dad's voice trailed off and Jake and I looked down.

"I-I came home anyway to tell you that Rachel is coming home for a few weeks. She'll be here for you guys' graduation" He said trying to get the sadness out of his voice

My head snapped up at the mention of Rachel. "Rayray is coming home?" I all but squeaked.

"Rebecca even said her and Somo-ehwhatever are gonna try to come up." He said smile spreading across his face.

I noticed the look on Jake's face and just about knocked my twin over.

He stumbled from the sudden weight. I was small compared to Jake so I crawled up his side and sat on his shoulders.

I bent over and whispered in his ear, "We get our fellow Black Twins back!"

Jake's face broke into his old sunny smile. "We get our partners in crime back." He breathed to me.

* * *

**June**

Leah was over this morning and she was staring at me funny. She was deep in thought though.

"Leah, what are you staring at?" I squeaked after 20 minutes of the stare down.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out how come you didn't phase." She whispered.

I liked having better sight and hearing. I couldn't hear heartbeats like they could, but I could hear them when they spoke lowly or fast.

I stared back at her as I thought about that for the first time. I wonder why I didn't phase. Dad was in the living room watching TV with Charlie.

"Hey, Dad? Leah and I have a question." I called glancing at Charlie as I walked into the room.

Dad sighed and wheeled himself into the kitchen as Charlie yelled at the TV.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Why do you think I didn't phase? I mean Jake did, Leah did." I asked sitting next to Leah.

Dad laughed softly, "That's easy, I wondered that too when Leah phased. You're Jake's twin. We can't have 2 alphas in the pack."

Leah and I started laughing at such a simple question and let him go back to his game.

Jake walked in then with an arm full of food. He smiled at us as he shoved the stuff onto the counter.

"We neeth to shenth oh." He muttered with a mouth of food.

"What?" I laughed.

"We need to scent you." Jake clarified swallowing his food.

"Oh, when?" I asked as Leah playfully began rubbing her face against my shoulder.

I laughed at Leah as Jake rolled his eyes, "Before Graduation?"

"Well graduation is next week, are we doing it tonight?"

"Yeah, that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go." I walking to the backyard.

I don't think I would ever get fully use to seeing the pack in wolf form. It scared me really.

Paul was all pissed because Brady had to join in with the scenting today. Paul already scented me so he was just standing near me.

The pack started one by one sniffing me and then rubbing up against me lightly. Paul was telling me who was who. The black one I knew was Sam and the russet one was Jake. Brady was an ashy brown.

"Collin is the dark brown with black boots. Leah is the light grey. Seth is the sandy one. Jared is the light brown one. Quil is the chocolate brown. Embry is the grey one with black spots on the back." Paul said as they rubbed against me.

Leah licked me.

"Eww! Leah!" I laughed. She gave me a wolfish grin.

Paul phased than and Jake dipped his head back and let out a howl. When he went to start the second howl Paul joined in. The third howl the entire pack was howling.

When they finished I laughed, "Meow." I said smiling.

The pack all gave me an amused face and some coughed laughs.

_My family…_ I sighed happily.

* * *

"BECCA! RAYRAY!" Jake and I both screamed tearing through the yard to our older sisters.

"Laura! Jake!" They yelled. Jake had scooped up Rachel and I hugged Becca realizing she was big.

"Holy shit you're pregnant!" I yelped. Jake gently hugged her as I tackled Rachel.

"Oh I missed you guys so much!" I cried out. The 4 of us were in a sibling group hug.

Paul waltzed up to us with an annoyed expression. Some girl that looked like Bella was trailing him.

"Jacob! This chick had been following me around since I went to get Charlie's door fixed. Demanded to speak to you." Paul huffed out.

"Who is this?" Rebecca and Rachel said looking at Paul.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Paul. Paul this is Rachel and Rebecca." I said smiling hugging Paul tightly. His angry expression melted away at my touch. He pulled me close and kissed my head.

"Nice too meet you." They said.

"Now who may you be?" Rachel, Rebecca, Jake, and I all said in sync. We all could pass as quadruplets.

"Damn, and I thought it was weird watching Jake and Laura do it. That's just creepy." Paul said with a bewildered expression.

I laughed and kissed him. The girl walked over to Jake to hand him something.

"Bella wanted me to-" She started but Jake's eyes went yellow as he inhaled deeply.

"Jake keep still." Paul said. He turned to me and whispered, "This is Angela…Jake's choosen."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Review and comment. Tell me what you think so far. I will have several stories written in advance so I could post every view days as long as I receive reviews and encouragement. _


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned Paul…yum. All Copyrights got to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers.**

* * *

"Jake?" I drawled moving to touch his shoulder.

Jake's lips curled back and a loud warning snarl ripped viciously from his clenched teeth. He grabbed Angela and ripped her from her spot to place her behind his body.

Paul had grabbed me and copied the position exactly, keeping me protected.

"Don't you dare growl at my mate," Paul snarled, "I may have growled when I first smelled Laura but I didn't attack anyone!"

Rachel and Rebecca retreated into the house calling for dad.

"Um, what's going on?" Angela squeaked trying to get out of Jake's grip.

Paul and Jake stood protectively snarling at each other.

"Jacob?" Dad called from the door way, "The packs on their way. Calm down."

Paul inched backward clutching me tightly against his back. Jacob didn't miss the action and stood taller and growled louder.

The pack came jogging out of the woods and slowed seeing Jake.

"Angela, just-just be still and don't fight him. We'll explain everything. Just be careful." I stuttered as Paul and Jake snarled at the pack.

Jared and Embry inched towards us only to cause Jake's angry snarls to increase to a deafening level.

"What's going on?" Angela screeched covering her ears and trying to retreat from Jake.

Angela tripped in her heist to get away from Jake and fell straight into Embry's arms.

Jake roared before bursting out of his close.

Paul and I were standing very close to Jake as he phased. Paul curled around me just as Jake's paw lashed out at us.

The force of Jake's hit sent us a good 15 ft. Paul made sure we crashed with him on the bottom. He yelped in pain as his back hit the concrete.

Angela was busy screaming as Jake separated her from the pack.

Sam focused on us, "Laura! Paul!"

"Paul!? Are you alright!?" I yelped struggling to get out of his vice grip.

"Don't you dare try to move away from me," Paul snapped viciously, "Sam get the fuck away from Laura."

He winced as he shifted to sit up and keep me tucked away from Sam.

Embry and Jared were trying to distract Jake as Brady and Quil tried to grab Angela.

I squirmed to see Paul's back as he growled protectively at Sam.

"I-I'm fine Sam. I don't think Paul is though I think….oh god." My voice trailed off as I finally got to see Paul's back. The claw marks were angry and red with blood pouring from them. The impact of the land caused smaller cuts that were already healing.

"I'm fine babe," Paul hissed as he stretched his back, "Are you okay? I didn't hold you too tightly? Jake's paw didn't touch you?"

I gaped at him; he was worried about me when he had blood seeping out of 3 huge cuts on his back?

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. His arms never left their protective cage around me but they tightened from my kiss and his ridged posture relaxed as I showed him how much I love him.

"Laura, Angela?" Sam called as he held down a furious Jake.

Paul's lip curled over his teeth as Sam addressed me. Paul hopped up though and led me to a panicking Angela.

"WHAT HAPPENED? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!?" She shrieked causing Jake to roar in protective anger.

"Calm down. I'll explain everything, but if you freak out Jacob will freak out too." I said calmly.

Angela swallowed and eyed Paul warily. He was hovering protectively.

"Paul, I'm okay sweetie." I whispered as he inched closer to me.

"I don't feel safe. The Alpha is having an attack here. It fucks with the pack when the alpha freaks out." He spat through gritted teeth.

I leaned into him as he coiled his arms around me tightly. The growl that reverberated through his chest was strangely calming.

"Come on Angela. I'll explain everything." I said gesturing towards my house.

* * *

"So you are telling me that all these huge guys, including your very antsy, very angry, boyfriend turn into a horse sized wolf when angry? Why is he near us? Won't he hurt us?" Angela interrupted my explanation.

Paul growled as he paced at the accusation.

"Paul won't phase. His main concern right now is me. Imprinting is this whole, love-at-first-sight thing. Paul didn't imprint on me. He smelled my scent and his wolf went nuts. He won't ever imprint because he accepted his wolf. He accepted that he phased into a giant dog. So did Jake. We call them chosen's; when a wolf decided he wants someone without imprinting." I explained as Paul paced a circle around me.

Angela was taking the wolf thing pretty well. She was very scared by Jake's reaction. Rachel and Rebecca guessed what was happening before they were told what was happening.

"Here are some drinks." Rachel said.

Rachel must have stepped too close to me.

Paul was in between her and me in no time; he looked her dead in the eye and growled, "I don't give a shit if you're her blood. Stay they fuck away from her."

Rachel was smart enough to see he was having trouble handling the anxiety he was getting from his bond with the alpha. She backed off and turned back to the kitchen.

I grabbed Paul's hand trying to calm him, "Sit down Paul, I'm okay. Sit down with me."

Paul sat down and pulled me into his lap, tight against his chest.

Brady waltzed in with blood on his face, "That is one angry alpha. His mind is just a huge mush of Angela. Hi by the way, I'm Brady." He said with an exhausted expression.

Rachel came into the room then, keeping away from Paul, to hand Angela some Advil. Angela thanked her and Brady looked up at her to ask for water.

He just stared though. My Ex just stared at my sister with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

Rachel was staring back too, with a confused expression.

"Did he just?" I started stunned.

"Yeah he did. What's with you Black's today and finding life mates?" Paul huffed.

Rachel looked shocked, "You imprinted on me? My little sister's ex-boyfriend who cheated on her and broke her heart imprinted on me?"

Brady turned bright red at her words, opening and closing his mouth never forming words.

"I forgave that a long time ago Rayray. Don't hold that against him. If imprints are like Paul and my connection you don't want to miss out on that." I stated while nuzzling my face into Paul's neck.

Brady looked at me with a bright smile plastered on his face, "Thank you Laurbear."

Paul's purring noise quickly turned to a warning growl that made Rachel stumbled backwards.

"God, you would have a scariest wolf be your boyfriend." She muttered as Brady followed her to the kitchen.

The rest of the night answering Angela's questions was, well it was anxious. Paul and Brady hovered Rachel and I, saying that when the alpha experiences a very intense emotion, the rest of the pack feels some of it.

Jake felt extreme anxiety and protective instinct. The pack that had girls were just about ready to take us and hid us in a cave.

The boys were pacing as I answered questions when they suddenly became vicious with their movements.

Paul had me against a wall behind him while Rachel was backed into the corner of the room behind Brady.

Angela dashed to my side not understanding what was happening. Paul's arm caged her in once her back was to the wall.

_A threat?_

An angry howl ripped through the air outside the house. Jake came tearing into the room with vivid yellow eyes.

I wrapped my arms around Angela as she shook.

"Give her to me." Jake snarled holding his arm out.

Angela squeaked and buried her face in my hair.

"Laura. Now!" He yelled causing Angela and me to jump.

Paul and Brady snarled more and Paul shifted to protect me more.

"Now, tell him now." I whispered to Angela.

She looked up at me in alarm.

"I told Paul off for 7 months. Just do it." I encouraged.

Jake growled angrily taking a step towards us.

"Stay away from me," Angela yelped making Jake freeze, "You need to calm down and stay away from me until I say it's okay. You are scaring the fuck out of me."

Jake seemed frozen in spot as he stared at her.

Brady and Paul relaxed considerably thought. Paul's arm dropped from its protective position

"I-" He started

"Don't you dare say sorry. Paul only grabbed Laura's arm and he is the biggest ass and the wolf quickest to anger apparently. Yet you went crazy. She walked away from him without getting dragged away." Angela snapped from behind me.

"I was here explaining and answering every question while the pack was pacing and growling from your emotions. Paul almost killed our sister and Becca is pregnant and doesn't need this. Brady imprinted on Rachel too." I spat.

Jake's head whipped around to look at Brady, "You what?"

Rachel and Rebecca were always tough on Jake and me. They didn't take us acting out or being stupid kids. When Jake's heated gaze landed on Brady, Rachel glared back and stepped in front of her wolf.

"Don't even think of it kiddo. I'm 3 years older than you are and I will make my own choices. I'm not your little sister or your pack. Don't even think of stepping into this. Only person allowed a say is Laura and she didn't care. Buzz off Jacob." She growled/

Jake growled at her but let his shoulders slump.

"I came over here to hand a letter from Bella to you. I didn't come here to see some kid I don't know burst into a wolf and try to kidnap me. Please someone drive me home." Angela huffed.

"I'll drive you, come on." I sighed eying Jake.

* * *

Half way to Angela's Alice called me freaking out. She had a vision of Angela and I talking about the wolf pack. Bella was going nuts with worry on what happened.

"Angela, the, um, well the Cullen's aren't human either." I stuttered at a red light.

"What do you mean? They don't turn into giant dogs too do they?" She rushed.

"No, no. They-er-well, they are vampires. They don't drink humans though, they drink from animals. That's why their eyes are the gold color." I admit to her.

She blanched at me, "Th-they are, are va-vamp-pires?!"

I gave her a shy smile and shrugged, "It's not so bad really. Honestly, I was friends with them before I found out; it's the same as before. They aren't different."

She put her head against the window and sighed, "What's going to happen with your brother? I mean he's hot I'll admit. But god he is almost as scary as your boyfriend."

"Well, you should get to know him. They really aren't like that all the time. The pack is family too. They are always there for you. Jake would be the perfect boyfriend. You wouldn't have the same issues as Paul and I have. He may be a bit dominating, but he is the alpha so it's a given."

She smiled a little and nodded for me to continue.

"The other girls, Emily, Kim, and Rachel now; they will be like sisters, without a doubt. We do a lot of pack & imprint things and it's a lot of fun with the whole group. You'll even learn more about wolves. The pack is pretty good with their instincts" I explained.

"They touch a lot, I don't think they realize it but they do. They brush up against each other and sit close. When you are scented, I'll explain that later, they rub you and each other. They eat their food more raw, I cook for them often, when they first came around it was all well done, bow its barely cooked. They have a hierarchy, and when they walk around each other, you can tell by the way they walk around and move with each other. Jake's head, held high all the time, Paul's too. They are the Alpha and Beta." I laughed.

"Are there any girls?" she asked.

"Yeah, Leah. She is the only female wolf. She is really awesome, bitchy sometimes, but pretty great." I smiled.

"Why aren't you a wolf if this is genetic?" She whispered.

"Jake and I are twins," I smiled at her shocked expression, "Yeah I know, Jake is very tall and very muscular for our regular stature. He and I use to look more alike."

"No, no, you guys do look like twins. It just I knew you were older than him. Bella didn't say you were his twin." She laughed.

"Jake use to be like 6ft, lanky. His hair is darker than mine but it use to be just as long. I have some genetic thing because my eyes are blue. They should be the same dark brown as Jakes. Our skin tone is the same. We have the same smile too. His face is a bit more angular than mine but that was also the wolf." I sighed thinking about old Jake.

"The deep blue is shocking, but really pretty." She mumbled with a shy smile.

I smiled back as we pulled into her drive way.

"Thanks for answering all of my questions. I think I could handle this. It's a bit scary but I think I could do it without a problem. Bye Laura." She called.

"Bye!"

* * *

That night I fell asleep with Paul curled around me in my bed. Dad almost got his head ripped off for telling Paul it wasn't okay last time so he ignored it, while grumbling.

"I love you, Laura." Paul mumbled into my hair.

"I love you too, Paul." I smiled.

Paul's 6'9 frame dwarfed my 5'7 stature. He slept curled around me as if he needed to completely cover me. It was sweltering

In the middle of the night though, Jake's howl ripped through the house alerting Paul to a problem.

He was up in a flash dragging me out of bed. He opened the door only to shove me back and phase on spot.

"Paul? What's going on?" I yelled over his growls.

Embry came stumbling around the corner and pushed me into the corner of my room and crouched, "The redhead was just in your kitchen."

I paled and gripped Embry's arm. My phone went off as Embry relaxed a bit 5 minutes later.

"Laura?! Oh thank God your okay! Alice saw Victoria in a vision running to get you. She showed up at Bella's a few minutes ago." Rosalie rushed.

"S-she was in my kitchen. Paul was asleep in my bed though. I'm with Embry right now; I think they chased her back to the borderline." I squeaked.

"As long as your both okay; Emmett is joining the chase with Jasper and Edward. Alice is with Bella.

Later that night, Paul came into my room with a calm face.

Paul was the scariest when he was calm. If he was yelling and screaming and sneering, you knew how angry he was. But if he looked calm, you were in trouble.

He exhaled slowly staring at the ground. I stood still waiting to see what he was going to do.

He looked up at me with brilliant yellow eyes. But they were rimmed red.

"I will never let anyone take you away from me," He whispered with a shaky breath, "No one else can have you. You're-"

He paused as he squeezed his eyes shut. He exhaled slowly again and inhaled some air before a sob broke through.

He wasn't angry, he was scared.

I was in his arms faster than he could open his eyes. He was just as terrified as I was.

"You are mine." He choked out.

"I love you, Paul. No one and I mean no one can take me from you. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered against his throat as I fisted his hair in my hands.

Paul's arm crushed me against him as he sobbed.

I ran my hands over him a few times finding several cuts and bruises. Whatever happened tonight was bad. He almost never got hurt. But he was; there was dried blood on him.

I wiggled out of his grip when he calmed down and led him to the bathroom.

"Take off your shorts babe." I whispered as I pulled off my pjs.

Mechanically Paul did as I asked. I turned the water on full heat and pulled him into the shower with me.

His arms locked around my waist as I washed all the dirt and blood off his back. He leaned over so I could lather shampoo in his hair. He rinsed the shampoo out and looked back down at me with his cobalt eyes filled with love and fear.

"I love you," I whispered running my thumb across his cheek, "You're my world. No one can take me or tear us apart."

Paul closed his eyes, resting his forehead against mine. His arms pulled me tighter against him.

He brought his lips down to kiss me softly.

His hands held my lower and upper back.

"I don't know what I would ever do without you in my life. You're my everything Laura, I can't imagine losing you. I love you so much it scares me." He confessed.

We turned off the water and made our way back to my room and made love.

Paul was dominating and rough and angry. But tonight he was gentle and slow and calm. He was in love and wanted me to know it fully.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _Thank you my lovelies for reading, review and such. This was a drama packed chapter. As always, I shall update next Saturday! I hope everyone had a good Turkey Day! (If you're an American otherwise I hope everyone had an awesome week!)_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned Paul…yum. All Copyrights got to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers.**

* * *

**July**

Paul wouldn't go farther than 2 feet from me since Victoria was in my house; a month ago.

We were outside on the beach with the pack and imprints. Angela and Jake finally figured everything out a few days ago so we were celebrating with our usual bonfire.

I was sitting in the sand with Paul sitting behind me; his long legs on either side of my body with his arms around my shoulders completing the cage.

Sam and Emily had brought food for an army tonight, so we all sat with plates of food.

Jared and Kim were in their own little world as usual being all mushy with one another.

Brady and Rachel were talking quietly with Jake and Angela

Seth, Quil, and Embry were talking to Leah about some bet.

Paul was nuzzling my face and munching on food as I observed our group.

Dad had just left after retelling the legends again. Bella came down to visit too but she left not so long ago to go back to Edward.

Leah waltzed up then and plopped down next to me.

"Hey, wanna walk with me?" She smiled.

Paul's body tensed and a low growl escaped his lips.

"Oh, she'll be fine with me. Come on." She assured helping me up.

We walked some way in silence.

"What's up?" I asked stopping just out of ear shot of the guys.

"I wanted a girl to talk to. The guys aren't as sympathetic as a girl is. I'm getting a little upset about the whole life mate and imprint thing." She mumbled looking down.

"What'd you mean? What's wrong other then the obvious with Sam and Emily?" I asked tilting my head to the side like a dog.

"Well, my menstral cycle is gone; I'm worried that I'll never find someone. I can't date really but I don't know if I'm able to have kids. I'm just…upset." She sighed looking up at me with a pained expression.

"I bet everything will be okay. If you stop phasing do you think that your gonna be able to have kids?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"I don't know. I hope so. I wanted a family. I'm-I'm just scared and it's hard not to talk about." She whispered.

"I think everything will work out. Just make a lot of eye contact for a while!" I joked.

Leah smiled at me and sighed, "Thanks Laura. I'm gonna grab more food want some?"

"A cookie please!" I requested.

I sat in the sand then staring at the waves as she went to grab food. I could hear the party the Forks kids were having.

"Heyyy, L-laura. Need a hannd?" Someone slurred from the sand.

I looked up to see a very drunk Mike Newton staring down my shirt.

I let him help me up, mainly so I could walk back to Paul.

"Um, thanks…" I muttered as he helped me up. I tried to move away from him and looked towards the pack for help, they weren't paying attention. Jared had distracted Paul.

"You are so damn fine. I could make you feel so good." He purred at me slurring a few words.

I tried to pull my arm from his grip as he smirked and tugged me towards him. His mouth was over mine tasting of whiskey and cigarettes.

Then he was gone.

Paul was standing with Mike's neck in his hands; his feet not even on the ground.

Mike clawed at Paul's hands trying to get air into his lungs.

Paul looked calm but his eyes burned with hatred, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Mike's face began to turn red from lack of air.

"What didn't you get last time I saw you about 'she's mine'?"

Paul's muscles flexed more as he began letting his strength take over too much.

"Paul, stop. He's drunk. You're going to crush his neck." I tried to sooth.

Paul glanced at me letting his gaze soften a little looking at me.

His eyes flashed to Mike as he pulled him close to his face, "Don't you dare ever touch her again or she wouldn't be able to save you from getting your throat crushed."

Paul threw Mike's body a good 10 feet, you could hear the thud as his body hit the ground and the gasp as air flooded his lungs.

Paul pulled me tight against him and kissed me passionately, too passionate for public. He glared once more at Mike as he led me back to the fire.

I vaguely heard the pack as they said their goodbyes; my focus predominantly on Paul for the better part of the last hour. His hands had been running over my body since Newton touched me. He kept whispering dirty things in my ear and nipping my neck.

I just wanted to get to Paul's for the night so I could release some of the tension he was creating between my legs.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped as his teeth grazed my ear. His growls filled my ear as he gripped me tightly and made a b-line for his house.

* * *

******LEMON WARNING******

****SKIP TO NEXT BOLD IF YOU WISH****

Paul got us through the front door before his growls increased in volume and he slammed me against the door.

His mouth was on mine dominating and controlling the kiss. His tongue danced with mine as moaned into his mouth.

He quickly pulled my shirt off and tore my bra as I yanked at his t-shirt. He growled loudly before licking a straight line from my belly button up to my collar bone.

He yanked off my shorts as he kicked off his own cut-offs.

Paul grabbed my wrists and held them above my head as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"God you smell so damn good." He growled running his nose along the column of my throat.

I tilted my head to the side to appease his wolf, earning a growl and a soft bite.

His member pushed slightly against my heated core, "God you're so wet for me."

I moaned as his head pressed against my sensitive nub. His growl only made me wetter.

"Mine." He growled as he thrust into me.

I yelped in pleasure and tightened my pelvis muscles to squeeze his abnormally large manhood.

"God so tight." He panted as he thrust into me at a fast pace.

With my hands above my head and legs around his waist, I was at the mercy of him with how deep he was getting.

Gravity wanted me to be lower as he thrust hard into me, letting him very, very deep.

I moaned loudly as he claimed me.

I did what little I could in the position and swiveled my hips when I could muster the power to move.

"Oh my god, Paul." I panted as I felt the muscles in my coil.

Paul smirked and stilled, pulling me from the wall and stopping my ascent to an orgasm.

He bend me over the couch though and slowly entered me while leaning over with me to cover my body and kiss my neck and shoulders.

His thrusts were slow but deep. I moaned into his mouth as he turned my head and began kissing me.

His lips only left mine to mumble swears and to mutter about how tight I was.

I tilted my head to get what I wanted, his growls drowned out my moans as his thrust became more animalistic; faster and harder.

"Paul" I moaned as he slammed into me hard.

His hands wrapped around my body to play with my nipple. His lips were on the curve of my spine. He lightly teased my clit making sure I didn't cum.

I was on sensory overload and he loved it.

"Please, Paul!" I yelped as the sensitivity made me quiver.

"Nope." He growled against my back as he stopped again as I felt an orgasm coming on.

Paul flashed to sit on the couch as he held my wrists firmly in his one hand behind my back. His other hand fisted in my hair as he had me straddle his lap.

Paul moaned as I lowered on him with my muscles contracting making me feel impossibly tight. I swirled my hips and ground down on him.

"Fuck." I moaned

His grip on my hair forced my head back as he began slamming into my with werewolf speed.

"Ohmygod." I panted. Every nerve in my body was on fire and I could barely sit up without Paul's hold on me.

Paul growled loudly as me pulled my nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirled around the hardened nub making my nerves go haywire.

Paul must of sensed my inability to hold myself up with the intense pleasure rendering me immobile. I was suddenly on my back.

Paul placed my hands up against the arm rest as he slammed into me so my head didn't hit it. I withered beneath him as his thrusts made me forget my name.

I felt the feeling in my lower abdomen coil getting ready for an orgasm as Paul's pace became harder and faster. He was close too.

"God, I love you." He panted out.

"I-I lov-ve yo-ou too!" I gasped trying to breathe too.

The most intense orgasm washed over me as Paul released his warm seed into me and sank his teeth into my neck. The orgasm lasted longer than normal and my vision had stars in it as Paul collapsed on top of me.

He was licking at the bite mark to make sure it didn't hurt. Soon we were asleep in his bed wrapped up in each other.

******LEMON OVER******

* * *

I was woken up by Paul's cell phone ringing. He growled at it before grabbing it and wrapping back around me.

The clock said 3am.

He kissed me head before flipping it open, "Hello?"

His voice was thick with sleep and his fingers drew circles on my stomach.

He growled suddenly and face palmed, "Only you would manage this Quil. Only fucking you."

He began getting up and getting dressed. I whimpered as his heat left me. I swatted the air in his direction trying to grab him.

"om ak o be." I mumbled into the pillow.

"No, that was Laura. You woke her up. I think she meant 'Come back to bed.' My woman doesn't want me leaving." He huffed.

He leaned over and kissed my head before sitting next to me. I instantly curled around his body looking for the warmth.

His hand rubbed my back before he told Quil yes for something and hanging up.

"Quil managed to get him and Embry to consume enough alcohol to actually get drunk and they need a right home. I need to get them." He sighed.

I peaked up at him through my messy hair. He stood then and turned around to face me.

_He won't let me leave his sight. He's not leaving me here alone._

He scooped me up, blanket and all and began walking towards the garage.

"What's going on?" I mumbled snuggling into his chest.

"Well I'm not leaving you here and I'm not walking anyone up so you're just coming with." He explained putting me in the front seat and clicking the seatbelt over my huddled form.

I leaned my head back and drifted in and out of sleep before it dawned on me that I had a blanket on, but only a blanket.

"Um, I hope you realize I can't move from this blanket. If for some reason someone needs this they can't take it." I huffed looking over at Paul.

He looked confused and half asleep. He glanced at me with a lost expression.

"I don't have clothes on Paul." I laughed.

"Damn-it." Paul grumbled as we turned a corner where I could see Quil and Embry.

"Pauuullll!" Embry slurred slinking towards the car with Quil staggering behind him.

"Sorry about wakin' ya Lauraa." Quil called from his stop behind Embry.

"Get in the car and shut up. Laura is trying to sleep." Paul snapped quietly.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into the blanket. I drifted to sleep for what felt like only 2 minutes before someone was tugging at the blanket.

"Sharreee! Alcohol apparently skrews with our heat." Embry whined.

I panicked gripped the comforter and ripping it back towards me. I turned around wide-eyed at Embry before glancing at Paul.

"Don't even try to remove her blanket or I'll skin you alive." Paul threatened.

Embry and Quil looked confused before staring at each other than laughing. Quil got a huge grin on his face and Embry high-fived him before they sat back and shut their mouths.

I drifted back to sleep as we dropped off the boys.

By time we were back at Paul's it was 4am.

We laid back down and I snuggled into Paul's chest for warmth.

"ake ff eh olthes." I muttered against his chest.

Paul laughed but stripped, he always seemed to understand my muttering.

We cuddled naked until we both were close to sleep. I felt safe. Paul wasn't even letting me out of his sight to drive someone home. I was safe here and I didn't want to leave.

As if reading my mind Paul began mumbling at me, "Laura, I don't want you to ever leave. I want to wake up with you here. Move in with me. Please?"

I smiled against his chest and nodded, "Good luck telling my dad and brother."

Paul laughed and held me tighter. We fell asleep in a happy state. I didn't have to leave. This was gonna be my home. Paul was home.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry that I didn't update Saturday. Started work then! This is a filler chapter really; leads to more stuffs that are part of the main plot. Review and critique. Thank you my readers you're lovely!_


End file.
